


Untamed [Traducción]

by Oh_Rosie (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M, Magic!Stiles, Slytherin!Stiles
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 03:29:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 29,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7151261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Oh_Rosie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Por supuesto, se habla sobre el chico transferido porque las transferencias son poco frecuentes, pero las noticias sobre él no son tan emocionantes. De hecho, y de acuerdo con Laura, nadie parece conocer su primer nombre. La única cosa que alguien realmente sabe sobre él es que es americano. Y eso no es exactamente difícil porque él evidentemente tiene acento.</p><p>Lo único que Derek realmente sabe es que, a pesar de lo que los otros dicen, parece tranquilo, prefiere trabajar solo y tiene los ojos color ámbar más impresionantes que haya visto nunca.</p><p>No es que él lo estuviera observando. Por supuesto.</p><p>O un AU de Harry Potter donde Stiles es un estudiante de Slytherin transferido y Derek es un Gryffindor gruñón que se enamora de él.</p><p>También hay pociones, elfos y halcones involucrados. ¡Ah! y el uso ilegal de magia. Obviamente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Untamed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4020778) by [rosepetals42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosepetals42/pseuds/rosepetals42). 



> ¡Muchas gracias a la autora que me permitió hacer esta traducción! Los AU de HP son mis favoritos y quedé enamorada de este, así que tenía que traerlo al español. ¡Disculpen si hay algún error! A leer...

Es el final de la Ceremonia de Selección y Derek no está prestando atención.

Para ser justos con él, nadie le está prestando verdadera atención a la última parte de la Ceremonia. Al menos no los de cuarto año. Los de segundo siguen emocionados porque es su primera vez siendo los encargados de aplaudir y hacer el ruido suficiente cada que alguien es seleccionado, y los de séptimo grado toman cada chico nuevo como una especie de victoria personal, y la gente con hermanos lo toman como una especie de inversión a sus casas. Pero, en serio… para el final del alfabeto, el ambiente no es el mismo.

Derek no tiene nada a lo que prestarle atención. Cora se había unido a Laura y a él en la mesa de Gryffindor hace bastante tiempo ya y ahora solo tiene ganas de comer.

Sin embargo, se las arregla para mantener los ojos en lo que está sucediendo, solo para ser educado; y cuando el último niño ya es seleccionado (Zelmann, Noah) Derek aplaude al verlo caminar hacia la mesa de Hufflepuff, entonces se gira y-

—Y tenemos un chico transferido que se unirá a los estudiantes de cuarto año —anuncia la profesora McGonagall antes de que las conversaciones inicien—. Sr. Stilinski.

Ella no dice nada más sobre él, a pesar de que los estudiantes de transferencia son raros allí. Tan raros que un zumbido de preguntas se alza a través de la habitación cuando un chico se pone en pie desde el extremo de la mesa de Hufflepuff y se dirige hacia el taburete. Derek no está sentado lo suficientemente cerca como para ver algo más allá de piel clara y una mata de cabello castaño, pero la cara de la profesora McGonagall se tensa un poco cuando el chico agarra el sombrero sin cuidado alguno y lo coloca sobre su cabeza.

— ¡SLYTHERIN! —grita el sombrero incluso antes de que termine de descender por completo. Stilinski se lo quita, no muy gentil de nuevo, y camina hacia el lado opuesto del Gran Comedor.

Parece estar fuera de lugar al sentarse con niños de once años al final de la mesa, pero eso es todo lo que se permite pensar Derek sobre él. Es un Slytherin. Ya saldrá adelante.

Además, sonará una canción de la escuela y luego habrá comida.

 

* * *

  

Derek no está interesado realmente en la cadena de chismes de la escuela. Él es muy popular siendo parte de la muy conocida familia Hale y jugando como portero titular en el equipo de Quidditch, pero por lo general no sale con demasiada gente. Tiene a Isaac, Boyd y Erica, y eso es prácticamente todo. Y eso es solo porque el primer día de Pociones, Isaac se sentó junto a él y se convirtieron en compañeros desde entonces, Boyd es otro chico de cuarto año que está en el equipo de Quidditch (juega como Golpeador) y Érica simplemente apareció en su compartimiento en el tren de Hogwarts y decidió quedarse a su alrededor. Al menos cuando ella quiere.

Y sinceramente no se avergüenza de las horas que pasa solo, estudiando. Le gusta la tranquilidad y la paz, al igual que la mayor parte de sus clases.

Sin embargo, eso no significa que Derek no sea consciente de los chismes que circulan en Hogwarts.

Porque él puede no estar muy conectado a nivel social, pero sus hermanas sí. Con Laura siendo prefecto y todo acerca de ser la chica líder de los mismos el siguiente año, ella parece tener una misión personal de conocer todo sobre todos. Y aunque Cora llegó allí hace tan solo una semana, parece conectar mejor con todos de lo que Derek siempre pudo esperar a hacer él mismo.

En esencia, su semanal desayuno Sólo-Hale del sábado significa que Derek es alarmantemente puesto al día con todas las novedades del lugar. Se entera de que la pareja popular de Hufflepuff de séptimo año, Maggie y Alec, terminaron durante el verano. También que Timothy Revees de Ravenclaw aparentemente aceptó una invitación para convertirse en Auror después de la graduación. Al igual que es consciente de que Gregory (quién es sólo un año mayor que él en Gryffindor) y Polly (una chica de sexto año de Hufflepuff) pasaron todo el verano escondidos de ida y vuelta en las casas del otro (sus dos hermanas están de acuerdo en que eso es algo romántico).

Por supuesto, se habla sobre el chico transferido porque las transferencias son poco frecuentes, pero las noticias sobre él no son tan emocionantes. De hecho, y de acuerdo con Laura, nadie parece conocer su primer nombre. La única cosa que alguien realmente sabe sobre él es que es americano. Y eso no es exactamente difícil porque él evidentemente tiene acento.

Aparte de eso, incluso Laura parece desconcertada. Las únicas noticias que consiguió de los otros prefectos es que el chico ya se está metiendo en problemas en unas cuantas clases y que a algunos de los profesores no les agrada ( _Eso es probablemente porque es un Slytherin_ , dice Cora. Laura replica diciéndole que no sea ridícula, aunque después se encuentra asintiendo ligeramente).

Derek sólo se encoge de hombros cuando ellas se giran a observarlo. Seguro, él tiene Pociones, Astronomía y  Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas con el chico, pero sólo ha sido una semana. Eso es un total de seis horas que pasaron juntos. Y no es como si Derek hablara con él en absoluto. Se queda en su lado del salón de clases y Stilinski en el suyo propio.

Lo único que Derek realmente sabe es que, a pesar de lo que otros dicen, parece tranquilo, prefiere trabajar solo y tiene los ojos color ámbar más impresionantes que haya visto nunca.

No es que él lo estuviera observando.

 

* * *

 

Tres semanas después, Derek descubre una cosa más de Cualquiera-Que-Sea-Su-Primer-Nombre Stilinski.

Él es definitivamente _terrible_ en Pociones.

Usualmente, como Jefe de la casa de Slytherin, Slughorn parece disfrutar el darle puntos a Slytherin por cualquier cosa, elogiando por hacer el mínimo esfuerzo y proporcionando consejos y trucos cuando sea necesario.

Sin embargo, con Stilinski, está claro que ni siquiera Slughorn puede ayudarlo.

En casi cada clase ahora, las pociones de Stilinski han terminado completa y totalmente mal. El olor es abrumador a menudo. Las explosiones ya no son extrañas. Incluso Slughorn está harto. Decirle algo a Stilinski solo conduce a obtener respuestas sarcásticas que resultan en Slughorn restándole puntos a su propia casa.

— ¡HALE! —Grita Slughorn en el relativo silencio en medio de la clase— Ve a ayudar a Stilinski. Él es un inútil.

Derek se gira a observar el fondo de la sala. El caldero del transferido está humeando. El calor aún no se ha disipado de su alrededor. Stilinski se ha puesto ligeramente rojo, pero no parece estar de humor para discutir con Slughorn hoy. Tal vez se ha dado cuenta de que no hay nada que discutir. Él es verdaderamente inútil en pociones.

—Pero… —empieza. Isaac siempre ha sido su compañero. Y él es un Gryffindor.

— ¡Ve! —gruñe Slughorn y Derek suspira pero se mueve. Saben que ha sido obligado a ello, por lo que ninguno de los otros Slytherin tiene que perder el tiempo con él. Cuando cruza la línea divisoria, definitivamente escucha unas risas disimuladas de parte de las serpientes. Y tal vez unas cuantas de Gryffindor, también.

Intenta mantener la expresión de su rostro bastante neutral, porque, sinceramente, Stilinski ha recibido gritos en casi todas las clases y eso tiene que ser duro, especialmente al ser un estudiante transferido, pero a medida que se acerca, falla en el intento. Su cara se transforma en una mueca de disgusto e incredulidad a partes iguales. _Oh, Dios_ , ¿qué diablos ha estado haciendo este chico?

—Lo siento, hombre —dice Stilinski cuando él se sienta. Se las arregla para sonar entre sincero y muy molesto. Su pierna está vibrando de arriba a abajo como si no pudiera evitarlo. La mesa tiembla ligeramente con él. Es molesto—. Estaba malditamente acostumbrado a la puta Química normal y esta mierda es solo… sangre de dragón, amigo, ¿en serio? Es decir, mierda, ni siquiera sabía que los dragones existían y ahora se supone que tengo que deshacerme de sus restos de sangre.

Derek parpadea. Al parecer, los rumores de que Stilinski maldice como un marinero son ciertos. Y su acento americano suena ridículo. Le toma un momento a Derek el procesar qué fue lo que dijo porque habla demasiado rápido y sus vocales hacen cosas extrañas, y para cuando termina Stilinski está mirado hacia abajo y-

—Espera —dice él—, ¿eres hijo de padres muggle?

Derek ni siquiera sabía que eso era posible, lo de ser puesto en Slytherin a pesar de haber nacido de muggles. Bueno, no, pensando sobre ello, obviamente _tendría que ser posible_ , es sólo que-

—Sí —responde Stilinski, levantando una ceja—. Pensé que sería obvio —hace un gesto al montón de ingredientes en ruinas.

Y luego todo parece encajar en su lugar.

— ¿De dónde te transfirieron? —pregunta Derek lentamente.

— ¿Uh, Beacon Hills? —Responde Stilinski— Es decir, es una escuela pública en California, así que no creo que hallas escuchado sobre ella…

— ¿Quieres decir que no has sido transferido de una escuela _mágica_? —dice Derek, un poco horrorizado. No es extraño que Stilinski sea un desastre sangriento en Pociones. ¡Es una sorpresa que aún no se haya intentado matar a si mismo!— ¿Cómo es que estás en cuarto grado? ¿No deberías estar con los de primer año?

Él _debería_ estar en primer año. Vale, sí, se vería un poco viejo, pero-

—Puedo hacer todo lo demás —dice Stilinski, la voz tornándose un poco dura—. Y _puedo_ hacer esto, yo solo… mierda, solo olvídalo, bien. Está bien. Entiendo.

—Hey, espera, no —dice Derek, sintiéndose mal cuando Stilinski se degrada a si mismo con maldiciones entre dientes. Los Slytherin y su orgullo—. Lo siento. No quise decir… Lo que quiero decir es que eso explica muchas cosas. Como por qué necesitas un poco de ayuda.

Stilinski, a su criterio, se ve un poco arrepentido por saltar inmediatamente a conclusiones erróneas y Derek lo perdona sin pensar en ello.

»Derek —dice impulsivamente, a pesar de que los chicos de Gryffindor y Slytherin se llamen por sus apellidos.

—Stiles —responde Stilinski. Cuando Derek levanta la ceja, él niega con la cabeza—. Mi nombre real es un desastre. Ni siquiera ustedes podrían pronunciarlo.

—Está bien —dice Derek, sonriendo un poco—. Bueno, primero, tienes que cortar esto a lo largo y, espera, ¿es ese un ojo de tritón?

Stiles nunca deja de mover la pierna, pero Derek deduce que no le importa tanto como pensó que lo haría.

 

* * *

 

Consigue que Stiles haga la poción, y al inicio de la siguiente clase, se queda inmóvil por un momento antes de sentarse junto a Isaac.

Durante toda la clase, espera el ser obligado a sentarse junto al Slytherin una vez más, pero Stiles debió haber estudiado porque se las arregla para pasar sin hacer explotar nada.

Lo hace también la siguiente clase.

Derek se dice a sí mismo que no está decepcionado.

 

* * *

 

La primera vez que ve a Stiles por su cuenta es una semana después, un jueves. Está corriendo para ver a la profesora McGonagall y asegurarse de que su escoba está oficialmente autorizada para volar cuando escucha una serie de maldiciones entre dientes que provienen del corredor a unos pocos minutos de su salón de clases.

Ni siquiera piensa en ello, sólo se da la vuelta hacia el ruido y encuentra a Stiles.

Sus libros están esparcidos por el suelo y lo primero que piensa Derek es que ha sido un accidente, pero a medida que avanza Stiles retrocede ante el sonido, los ojos muy abiertos y cautelosos antes de aterrizar en Derek.

—Oh —dice, su voz tornándose cuidadosamente casual— Hey, Derek.

Hay un corte a lo largo de su pómulo izquierdo. Está sangrando.

— ¿Qué pasó? —dice Derek, ahora corriendo hacia él.

—No mucho —dice Stiles, dándose la vuelta para alcanzar un libro—. Tú sabes, lo usual.

— ¿Qué? —Derek dice estúpidamente. No tiene idea de lo que está hablando. ¿Qué es lo usual?

Stiles mira atrás hacia él y capta la confusión en su rostro. Su cara se tuerce en una sonrisa.

—Bien —murmura, más para sí mismo que para Derek—. Eres un Gryffindor. Ustedes no se dejan golpear. Probablemente demasiado fuerte y valiente, ¿verdad?

Él todavía está recogiendo sus libros y materiales, y Derek hace lo único que se le ocurre y se agacha para ayudarle. No sabe qué decir. Porque, sí, él sabe que las peleas _ocurren_ en Hogwarts, sólo que en realidad nunca había visto una o sido parte de una, y la única vez que Evan Wallace, un Hufflepuf, había tratado de iniciar algo con él, el profesor Longbottom lo había visto y Wallace estuvo en detención durante cuatro noches seguidas.

—No tienes que hacer eso —dice Stiles cuando Derek comienza a hacer su propia torre de libros—. Está bien. Lo tengo.

—No es problema —dice Derek, con el ceño fruncido en dirección a Stiles—. De verdad.

Debería decir algo más, pero continúa sin saber exactamente qué decir, así que por el momento trabajan en silencio. Derek recoge una pila de notas e intenta organizarlas, pero rápidamente se da por vencido. A penas puede distinguir un par de palabras en cada página.

—Uh —dice, sosteniendo las hojas y sintiéndose mal— Lo siento, no puedo…

—Oh —dice Stiles, mirándolo todo por encima— No, está bien, tengo la peor letra de todas. El TDAH y todos estos rollos sin líneas para escribir en verdad no ayudan. En serio, deberían considerar tener líneas. Por el bien de la humanidad. Y cuadernos de espiral. No hay nada de malo con el papel regular, ¿sabes? Quiero decir… uh. Solo colócalas todas en un montón y las organizaré luego.

Cuando Derek lo mira, la cara de Stiles está teñida de rojo y muerde su labio inferior como si con el dolor físico pudiera dejar de hablar.

Derek quiere decirle que no se preocupe. En realidad no había entendido una palabra de lo que Stiles había dicho –debía ser una cosa americana. O una cosa muggle. O tal vez solo una cosa de Stiles–, pero no tenía problema en escucharlo.

—Okay —responde Derek, porque no tiene idea de cómo decir algo de eso. El silencio cae sobre ellos de nuevo.

—Hey —habla Stiles de repente, sin levantar la vista para alcanzar otro libro. Hace una mueca al ver la tapa rota antes de continuar— ¿Qué es un sangre-sucia?

Derek se congela. Nunca ha intentado siquiera _decir_ la palabra. Su madre, literalmente, lo mataría si lo intenta. Nadie ha dicho esa palabra desde hace tiempo. Es sucia y vil y-

—Quiero decir, sé que es un insulto —Stiles continua cuando Derek no responde—. Es solo que me gustaría saber con qué estoy siendo insultado, ¿sabes?

—Es, uh —Derek comienza. No sabe por qué explicándolo se siente tan mal. Eso actualmente no significa _nada_ —. Es una palabra repugnante para cuando alguien es nacido de muggles.

—Oh —responde Stiles, moviendo la cabeza y revisando las hojas en buen estado. Él no luce insultado. Probablemente porque no entiende el completo significado detrás de la palabra y Derek no quiere decírselo, pero puede sentir su sangre comenzando a hervir— Entiendo. Realmente original.

Solo se pone peor cuando Stiles se endereza con un estremecimiento y un pequeño gemido de dolor, y Derek lo observa mientras desliza una mano por la mejilla, intentado limpiar la sangre.

—No puedo creer que tu propia _Casa_ te haga esto —Derek gruñe, levantándose también y sosteniendo los libros para que Stiles los tome. En serio. Todos saben que los de Slytherin son los peores, pero por lo general, al menos, son semi-decentes con sus propios miembros.

Stiles se ríe. No es un sonido particularmente agradable.

—Amigo, ¿crees que los de _Slytherin_ me hicieron esto? —Pregunta, levantando una ceja y apilando todos los libros de forma precaria en sus brazos— Estoy bastante seguro ahora de los prejuicios de los Gryff.

—Pero… —Derek farfulla. Todo el mundo sabe que los Slytherin son los únicos que continúan preocupándose acerca de cosas como los linajes de sangre y-

—Nop —dice Stiles, rodando los ojos—. Todo esto fue de Ravenclaw. Están un poco molestos de que esté pateando sus culos en Transfiguración.

Derek lo mira. Eso no tiene ningún sentido. Los de Ravenclaw no hacen este tipo de cosas. Bueno, algunos de ellos son unos imbéciles, pero aún no puede creer que hagan cosas como _estas_.

—Bueno, muchas gracias por siempre ayudarme —dice Stiles, interrumpiendo su tren de pensamientos y dándole con la cabeza un gesto exagerado—. Has cumplido con tu papel de buen chico Gryffindor. Todo está bien en el universo.

Derek le frunce el ceño. Stiles le da una sonrisa descarada.

—Mira, realmente deberíamos reportar esto —dice Derek cuando Stiles se da la vuelta para irse—. Es decir, puedo hablar con McGon-

Stiles resopla.

—Por favor —dice, su voz perdiendo parte de su alegría—. Los maestros no hacen una mierda con este tipo de cosas.

Derek abre la boca para decirle que esto no es Estados Unidos, que en Hogwarts los maestros sí hacen _algo_ con respecto a estas cosas, especialmente si se ve involucrado el uso incorrecto de la mágica, pero de repente Sutiles está sonriéndole.

—En serio, no te preocupes por ello —le dice a Derek, sus ojos tornándose fríos y su voz sonando extremadamente confiada, y de pronto Derek es muy, _muy_ consciente de que Stiles es un _Slytherin_ —. Lo lamentarán.

 

* * *

 

Al día siguiente, se corre la voz de que un Maleficio de Picazón extremadamente potente había sido colocado en los sofás de la sala común de Ravenclaw, y que no menos de siete estudiantes tuvieron que ser llevados ante la enfermera Pomfrey por erupciones graves en la piel. Por supuesto, el culpable sólo podía ser un Ravenclaw porque sólo ellos tenían acceso a la Sala Común de su Casa, así que nadie fue inculpado.

 

* * *

 

Derek estudia la mayor parte de su tiempo en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, porque él, Isaac y Boyd han logrado conseguir una mesa libre en la esquina y no hay demasiadas personas molestándolos. Excepto por Érica. Pero Derek ya está bastante familiarizado con ella y con cómo trabaja.

Sin embargo, el examen de Encantamientos de mañana se supone que será uno de los más difíciles e Isaac se está volviendo loco, incluso Érica está tratando de estudiar, lo que significa que está murmurando en voz alta para sí misma, y entonces Derek decide irse a la biblioteca. Necesita silencio. O algo parecido.

Eso puede ser algo difícil de encontrar, ya que al parecer, Flitwick agendó todos sus exámenes para el mismo día. La biblioteca está llena de gente y parece que todos ellos están agitando sus muñecas y garabateando notas, y Derek frunce el ceño mientras se empuja más y más adentro en las estanterías.

Y allí, sentado solo es un hueco posterior de la biblioteca, está Stiles.

Indudablemente, hay mesas disponibles si sigue caminando, porque, bueno, es Hogwarts y Derek nunca ha oído hablar de alguien que, literalmente, no pueda encontrar el espacio para estudiar que quiere si sigue adelante, pero-

Pero él se encuentra a si mismo avanzando hasta Stiles, quien levanta la cabeza. Hay manchas oscuras debajo de sus ojos y su cabello está desordenado en mil direcciones, y de alguna manera se las arregla para lucir adorable.

Derek sacude la cabeza. Eso no es lo que-

—Hola —dice Derek abruptamente, dándose cuenta de que lo ha estado mirando atentamente— ¿Te importa?

Stiles lo mira, entrecerrado un ojo en confusión. Él parece estar tan cansado que ni siquiera tiene ánimos de mover su pierna arriba y abajo como acostumbra.

Derek parpadea, no estando muy seguro de porqué recuerda al instante la vez que compartieron mesa en la clase de Pociones de hace dos semanas.

—Um, uh, no —dice Stiles, moviendo la cabeza y agitando la mano hacia el lado libre de la mesa— Adelante.

Derek coloca sus cosas en la mesa y Stiles le regala una media sonrisa antes de volver a su libro.

—Así que… ¿estás estudiando para el examen de mañana? —pregunta. Sólo está siendo amable. El hecho de que Stiles sea un Slytherin no significa que deba ser grosero con él. Además, Stiles se ve lo suficientemente cansado como para quedarse dormido sobre su libro. Derek es sólo una buena persona y lo mantiene despierto.

— ¿Examen? —Stiles suena alarmado— ¿Qué examen? ¿Para qué clase?

—Encantamientos —dice Derek, preocupado. Este examen vale como el 20% de la calificación final. Si el rendimiento de Stiles con pociones es igual que en esta clase-

—Oh —dice Stiles, su cuerpo entero relajándose en seguida— Oh, gracias a Dios. Sí, no, tal vez. Lo pasaré.

— ¿Ya estudiaste?

—No, Encantamientos es fácil —responde Stiles—. No es un problema.

Derek frunce el ceño. Para la mayoría de los estudiantes, Encantamientos es una de las clases más difíciles. Y es la más importante. Tal vez Stiles no sabe cómo funciona el sistema de clasificación de Hogwarts…

—Es sólo el tamaño de la manipulación, ¿verdad? —dice Stiles— ¿O es sobre la transferencia de calor, también?

Derek parpadea— No, no, eso es de la siguiente unidad, creo.

—Lo tengo —responde Stiles. Él no parece preocupado con la respuesta.

— ¿Sabes sobre la transferencia de calor? —pregunta Derek. Eso no tiene ningún sentido, tampoco.

—Amigo —dice Stiles, bostezando y luego cubriéndose la boca—, la transferencia de calor es la razón por la cual estoy atrapado aquí.

Derek no se molesta diciendo _¿qué?_ en voz alta, pero sus cejas se alzan lo suficiente como para que Stiles lea la pregunta en ellas. Él mira hacia arriba, chasquea los dedos y-

Hay una llama de fuego por encima de sus dedos.

Luego chasquea de nuevo y la llama se ha ido.

Derek lo mira.

Eso es… eso debería ser _imposible_. Lograrlo sin varita mágica es increíblemente difícil y Stiles, obviamente, comenzó su aprendizaje hace poco más de un mes atrás y… _¿qué?_

—Tu puedes… —se detiene. No sabe muy bien qué decir— ¿Puedes controlar el _fuego_?

—No —refunfuña Stiles y Derek ve como su expresión cambia—. Quiero decir, en cierto modo puedo hacerlo ahora pero eso es por lo que tuve que venir aquí. Siempre he sido capaz de hacer pequeños trucos con cosas, pero luego empecé a perder el control y dejas una pequeña bola de fuego suelta en la clase de Química y de repente hay un búho en tu puerta y al día siguiente estas siendo enviado a un internado.

Su voz baja un poco de volumen y se torna triste durante su discurso, y luego su agarre alrededor de la pluma se endurece y-

—Eso es increíble —dice Derek en cambio, en parte porque está impresionado y en parte porque no entiende el porqué del cambio en la voz de Stiles.

—Seguro —la cara de Stiles se transforma en una sonrisa que no le llega a los ojos.

—La magia sin varita es rara, Stiles —dice Derek. Stiles ni siquiera ha tenido que pronunciar palabras para encender esa llama. De hecho, él no ha escuchado de alguien que pueda hacer magia sin varita con tan solo quince años. ¿Y exactamente cuántos trucos como este sabe Stiles hacer? La mamá de Derek sólo sabe hacer algunos y-

—Sí, sí —murmura Stiles—. La magia sin varita es un regalo. Es especial. Debería agradecer el poder estar aquí.

— ¿No querías venir aquí? —Eso no tiene sentido. La mayoría de los muggles están fascinados con el mundo mágico. Isaac sabia más acerca de Hogwarts de lo que Derek lo hacía y todavía está constantemente haciendo preguntas y dejando bastante en claro que algún día será un maestro aquí y, sí, Derek sabe que eso es en parte porque Hogwarts salvó a Isaac de la vida que llevaba con su padre, pero…

Pero aun así. Es magia. Stiles puede hacerla sin siquiera una varita. El debería estar-

—Por supuesto que no —dice Stiles, frotando una mano contra su cara. Lo dice como si fuera algo obvio—. Pero tampoco quiero perder Pociones, así que… —él levanta su libro ligeramente y Derek comprende la indirecta. Tiempo para el silencio.

Cae en cuenta de que no ha estudiado demasiado.

 

* * *

 

La próxima vez que Derek ve a Stiles, lo escucha mucho antes de poder verlo.

Está caminando hacia la torre de las lechuzas, siendo el encargado de enviar algunas especie-de-cartas-semanales a casa de parte de sus hermanas. No le importa hacerlo. Por lo general se dirige una vez a la semana a visitar a Destellos, de todas maneras. (Le encantaría decir que Cora fue la que nombró así a la lechuza de la familia, pero en realidad había sido él, y no importa la cantidad de veces que intenta explicar el porqué de su nombre, las personas se burlan de él).

Es un tranquilo sábado por la tarde, ligeramente fresco sin llegar a ser frio, y Derek está disfrutando de su caminata hasta el punto más alto de Hogwarts, cuando:

—Joder. Joder. Joder. Joder. Maldito pedazo de mierda. Joder.

La voz suena mitad enojada, mitad desesperada. Y probablemente no debería ser tan fácil para Derek reconocer de quién se trata incluso antes de haberlo visto.

Pero, de nuevo, Stiles es el único estadounidense actualmente inscrito en Hogwarts, así que, tal vez, Derek no puede considerarse un acosador total por saber de quién se trata.

Toma el camino hasta el último tramo de escaleras y una parte de él espera totalmente el ver a Stiles tendido en el suelo y herido de alguna manera. (Derek sólo lo encontró una vez de esa forma, pero todavía es válido tener esa clase de temor. El sarcasmo de Stiles se está convirtiendo en algo legendario).

Sin embargo, cuando llega al fin, la letanía de maldiciones continúa llegando de alguna manera desde arriba y él estira el cuello lo suficiente para dar un vistazo y encontrar a Stiles estirado en el techo del lugar.

En el _techo de la torre de correos_. El punto más alto de Hogwarts. Donde hay _agujeros_ para que las aves _entren_ y _salgan_ del lugar. Allí es donde Stiles decide pasar su tiempo, mirando un pequeño aparato negro y zarandeándolo en frustración.

— ¿Stiles? —le llama, y luego retrocede porque Stiles salta ante la sorpresa y casi cae en uno de los agujeros antes mencionados (que sería un poco mejor que caer _fuera del techo_ ), pero-

— ¡Me cago en mi…! —jadea Stiles. Entonces dice— Estoy bajando, no te preocupes.

Un momento después, Stiles está colgando por el borde del tejado y saltando hacia el suelo. Se ve… derrotado, dando a Derek una ligera inclinación de cabeza en reconocimiento de que está allí mientras continúa mirando el aparato negro en sus manos.

— ¿Qué estabas _haciendo_ allá arriba? —Pregunta Derek— Eso no está permitido.

—No te preocupes, Gryff —dice Stiles mientras rueda los ojos—. No voy a volverlo un hábito. Sólo estaba intentado algo.

— ¿Intentando _qué_?

—Intentado conseguir algo de la maldita señal telefónica —admite, sosteniendo el aparato negro—. No lo sé, pensé que si podía llegar lo suficientemente alto, tal vez la señal… —se corta, frunciendo el ceño.

—Los aparatos electrónicos no funcionan en Hogwarts —avisa, encogiéndose de hombros.

Stiles se le queda mirando.

—Sí —dice, alzando exageradamente un pulgar en dirección a Derek—. Gracias. No lo sabía.

Derek frunce el ceño. Obviamente ha escuchado el sarcasmo de Stiles antes, pero jamás había sido dirigido hacia él. No le gusta.

—Como sea —murmura Stiles—. Yo solo, sólo estaba intentando hablar con mi papá. En el mundo real la comunicación es tan fácil y libre, y aquí es solo… es un asco. Maldito lugar de m-

— ¿Por qué no usas las lechuzas de la escuela? —sugiere Derek, interrumpiéndolo. Su voz sale un poco menos amable. El hecho de que Stiles no quiera estar aquí, no significa que pueda llamar a Hogwarts lugar de mierda. Es Hogwarts—. Hay lechuzas disponibles para los estudiantes y-

—Retiraron las lechuzas —Stiles lo interrumpe, su voz sonando parecida al tono de Derek. Directo y un poco más que enojado—. Ninguna de ellas está autorizada a volar internacionalmente. ¿Y sabes cuánto cuesta el enviar una lechuza a California? ¿En _dólares_? ¿O incluso en las malditas monedas británicas? ¡Que luego tocaría duplicar para conseguir la suma exacta en dólares!

Solo por eso, Derek deja que la ira lo consuma. Porque él… él no tiene idea de cuánto costaría. Nunca ha intentado enviar un paquete a nivel internacional, e incluso si tuviera que hacerlo, él es un Hale. El dinero no es problema. ¿Y por qué iba a necesitar saber los precios de conversión, de todas maneras?

—Ehm… No. Yo, yo… —intenta Derek, sintiéndose estúpido.

—Por supuesto que no lo sabes —la voz de Stiles se endurece—. Aquí nadie sabe _nada_.

Derek abre la boca para intentar decir algo, tal vez disculparse de nuevo, pero Stiles se lo impide. Como si no pudiera parar una vez que ha iniciado el tema.

—Y no eres sólo tú, ¿sabes?... Es, es toda la maldita _escuela._ Con este maldito código de vestimenta ridícula, con este montón de mierda que no voy a volver a necesitar en mi _vida,_ y luego, en lo alto de todo, clasificarme en alguna clase de equipo raro que hace que todos me odien o alguna mierda parecida. ¡Joder, ni siquiera tuve voz en todo esto!

Stiles se ha descontrolado ahora, agitando los brazos de una manera tan veloz que a Derek le preocupa que el pequeño dispositivo negro salga volando de sus manos. Pero no es eso lo que le provoca a Derek el estremecerse. Es debido a que su familia siempre ha sido estricta con respecto a la retórica de bondad en todas las Casas, pero tiene que admitir que a veces eso no funciona. A veces todos ellos lo olvidan.

—Y sí, los chicos de mi Casa me odian porque les hago perder como… un maldito millón de puntos por día y nadie más parece darse cuenta de que la Copa de las Casas es, literalmente, algún sistema carente que no tiene relación con la vida real, pero al menos ellos me odian por una _razón_. Todos los demás me odian por ser un Slytherin. O un sangre-sucia. O porque puedo transformar una rata en una taza de té sin usar una varita. ¡Lo cual, para que quede claro, _yo no quiero ser capaz de hacer_!

Stiles se detiene para respirar y Derek se horroriza al no saber qué hacer. Y, de repente, Stiles no suena enojado, sino triste y sin esperanza, y tal vez-

—Así que ahora estoy atascado aquí. Y solo quiero hablar con mi papá. O con S-Scott —se detiene, torciendo la boca lo que dura un latido del corazón—. Y-y ni siquiera puedo hacer eso porque la maldita y estúpida magia significa que… no hay jodida electricidad. O-o internet. O…

Stiles se detiene y toma bocanadas de aire, sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas y luego parece darse cuenta de que Derek todavía está de pie allí. Mira hacia arriba y parpadea con furia, toma otro respiro tembloroso y se obliga a calmarse, pasándose una mano por los ojos y-

—Lo siento —dice, inclinándose hacia Derek pero sin mirarlo realmente. Coloca una sonrisa en su cara que parece más una mueca de dolor—. Lo siento por… por todo esto. Puedes irte. Yo sólo… estoy teniendo un muy mal día. Está bien. Solo uh, nos vemos después.

—Espera —dice Derek, porque no hay manera de que simplemente deje a Stiles irse así. No cuando todavía está lloriqueando y su rostro está rojo, y se ve de alguna manera más _pequeño_ de lo que Derek lo ha visto nunca—. Espera, detente. Puedes usar la lechuza de mi familia.

A toda prisa, alza un brazo y Destellos se encuentra allí. Básicamente, empuja el ave en la cara de Stiles, porque haría cualquier cosa para conseguir que él deje de llorar.

Sólo la visión de su tristeza absoluta, le hace sentir una especie de dolor físico. Y fue él quien sugirió algo tan estúpido como _usa las lechuzas de la escuela,_ así que en parte es culpa suya y-

—No, en serio —dice Stiles, moviendo la cabeza—. Está bien. Yo estoy bien.

—Ella está autorizada para viajar internacionalmente —replica Derek—. Le tomará una semana o algo así, pero puede ir hasta California.

—No, no puedo —responde Stiles—. En serio, no tienes que…

—Por favor —dice Derek—. Tienes razón. Es una mierda de sistema. Tú mereces… tú papá querrá escuchar sobre ti. Ella puede traer una carta de vuelta, también.

Stiles deja de alejarse. Derek puede ver la desesperación en sus ojos antes de que diga las siguientes palabras.

— ¿E-estás seguro?

—Sí —dice Derek—. Por supuesto. Sólo tienes que atar la carta aquí y luego darle un nombre. Ella lo encontrará.

—T-todavía tengo que escribirla —responde Stiles, bajando la vista—. Debería…

—Aquí. Yo tengo un pergamino —replica Derek, luego se gira hacia el ave—. Destellos, quédate con Stiles y recoge una carta cuando llegues allí, en el caso de que no haya ninguna, solo entrega el mensaje, ¿está bien?

Destellos ulula seriamente, como si conociera que esto es en verdad importante, y Stiles luce un poco abrumado ante ello. Derek se acerca a la pequeña mesa que hay en la esquina para anotar direcciones y limpia un poco el lugar. Luego coloca el papel que guarda en el bolsillo sobre la mesa y baja a Destellos de su brazo.

—Ahí —dice satisfecho de que Stiles pueda manejar todo desde aquí—. Solo, uh…

— ¿Estás seguro de que esto está bien? —Pregunta Stiles a pesar de que se ha movido hacia la mesa— Quiero decir, en verdad no tienes que-

—Está bien —Derek lo interrumpe, preguntándose si sería raro tenderle unos pañuelos—. En verdad. No tienes que preocuparte por eso.

—O-okay —dice Stiles, su voz bajando de intensidad—. Gracias.

—No hay problema —dice Derek—. Tomate tu tiempo.

Y luego, porque Stiles continúa en pie y luce como si no supiera exactamente qué hacer a continuación a causa del cambio abrupto de la situación, Derek se va.

Usará las lechuzas de la escuela para enviar sus cartas mañana.

 

* * *

 

Derek no sabe exactamente qué espera que suceda después de esa situación tan incómoda. Parece como si Stiles y él pudieran volverse más cercanos después de haberlo visto tener una especia de mini-crisis y que él le ofreciera su lechuza para viajar miles de millas, pero no quiere que Stiles piense que le _debe algo_ por ayudarlo, así que decide continuar con la misma rutina de siempre. Lo que significa no sentarse al lado de Stiles en Pociones o en alguna de sus otras clases, además de no buscarlo en la biblioteca (bueno, lo intenta dos veces antes de darse por vencido).

Sin embargo, algunas cosas cambian.

Empiezan dándose miradas extrañas al inicio de Pociones y Derek continua diciéndose a sí mismo que debería ir y decir _Hola,_ pero en el momento en que reúne el coraje suficiente, Stiles está mirando su libro de nuevo.

En Astronomía, Derek gasta la mayor parte de su tiempo en intentar no quedarse dormido y copiarse sutilmente de Boyd, quién es un genio de la Astronomía, pero de vez en cuando se sorprende a sí mismo mirando por encima de su hombro a Stiles. Y Stiles parce olvidar que se supone que tienen que usar el telescopio y gasta la mayor parte de su tiempo mirando las estrellas sin tomar nota alguna.

Derek comienza a aproximarse a cualquiera que sea el animal con el que Stiles está trabajando sólo para estar más cerca de él. O por lo menos del lado de Slytherin. Porque no importa la criatura, Stiles parece manejarlas todas por igual: Les da un nombre que no tiene ningún sentido, les habla constantemente y luego, cortésmente, les pide que hagan cosas aleatorias. También hay canturreos, habladas infantiles y canciones involucradas.

Es lo más feliz que Derek lo ha oído. Y es posible que Derek sea adicto a ello.

Y no es exactamente que vea a Stiles con más frecuencia que antes, pero se encuentra a sí mismo mirándolo por encima de más. Sólo para asegurarse de que está bien. Y es increíble todo lo que puedes saber de una persona, sólo observándola.  

Sabe que Stiles siempre trae un libro durante el desayuno, y a menudo se encuentra tan absorto en él que se olvida de comer. Sabe que, en ocasiones, Stiles casualmente remueve su comida con los cubiertos sin realmente tocarlos y no parece darse cuenta de las miradas de asombro que consigue antes de que las personas comiencen a acostumbrarse de ello.

Sabe que, por alguna razón, Stiles casi nunca se encuentra en las horas del almuerzo o la cena.

Así que, sólo tiene el desayuno y tres clases preciadas para observarlo. Y el desayuno es la opción más fácil, por lo que tiene actuar ahora, intentar enfocar la mirada desde el otro extremo del Comedor y asegurarse de que no han aparecido nuevos moretones, o si está olvidándose de comer de nuevo, o-

— ¡Derek! ¡Derek! —el tono de la voz de Cora le asegura de que ella ha estado intentando llamar su atención más de una vez.

Parpadea, luego frunce el ceño y se pasa la mano por el rostro.

— ¿Qué? —Gruñe— ¿Qué quieres?

El sábado en la mañana no es, probablemente, el mejor momento para quedarse en blanco mientras observa la mesa de Slytherin al otro lado del lugar. Sus dos hermanas alzan las cejas mientras lo miran.

Por suerte, tiene la reputación de ignorarlas cada vez que comienzan a hablar demasiado acerca del extraño sistema político de los estudiantes de Hogwarts, así que no lo presionan demasiado.

—Estaba _preguntando_ —dice Cora entre mordida y mordida a sus waffles— ¿A dónde enviaste a Destellos? Iba a mandarle una carta a la abuela, pero cuando fui ella no estaba ahí.

—Oh —dice Derek, y luego vacila porque, bueno, Destellos no volverá por lo menos en una semana o más y-

— ¿Olvidaste enviar las cartas a casa la semana anterior? —Pregunta Laura, suspirando— Ese es el por qué mamá siempre nos grita por no escribirle lo suficiente.

—Le contaré a papá todo esto para que esté decepcionado sólo de ti —se queja Cora—. Lo juro. ¡Mi carta va a ser bastante larga esta vez!

— ¡Sí las envié! —Protesta, dirigiendo su mirada hacia Stiles— Le presté a Destellos a alguien más. No es la gran cosa.

Eso fue completamente estúpido. Decirles a tus hermanas que algo no es la gran cosa, es básicamente, informarles de que algo realmente grande está sucediendo.

 — ¿Por qué le prestarías a Destellos a alguien? —Pregunta Cora— Hay como cien lechuzas en la escuela que todos pueden usar.

—Esas no vuelan internacionalmente —dice Derek y lo toma como una victoria cuando Laura parpadea con sorpresa.

— ¿Por qué alguien tendría que enviar algo a nivel _internacional_? —demanda Cora. Derek se ruboriza.

—Porque vive en el extranjero —dice, con la esperanza de que, tal vez, sea el final de la conversación.

Él debería saberlo. Son sus hermanas. Esto nunca va a terminar.

Le toma a Laura dos segundos sumar dos más dos.

— ¿Le prestaste nuestra lechuza a Stilinski? —Dice, la incredulidad siendo visible en su voz— ¡Escuché que le gritó a McGonagall por restarle puntos a su Casa sólo porque el cenicero que transformó tenía forma de _pene_!

—Y Hannah me contó que su hermano dijo que se mantenía haciendo preguntas en Historia de la Magia y demandando saber por qué los hechiceros no intervienen en cosas Muggle —dice Cora.

—Pierde al menos cincuenta puntos por día —dice Laura, totalmente crítica—. ¡Incluso los prefectos de Slytherin piensan que debería ser expulsado!

— ¡Sí! —Responde Cora— Es un _Slytherin_. ¡Es un idiota!

—Mira —dice Derek, alzando la voz con ira—, sólo porque es un Slytherin no significa que sea una mala persona, y ninguna de las dos sabe _nada_ sobre él, como que no había podido hablar con su familia desde que _llegó_ aquí, así que, sí, le dije que podía usar a Destellos. Era lo correcto así que _déjenlo estar_.

Se coloca de pie mientras habla, corriendo con ira la silla hacia atrás. Está contento de que Stiles se encuentre al otro lado del Gran Comedor y no pueda oírlos ni a sus hermanas ni a él. Está contento de que cuando mira en su dirección, Stiles parece haberse quedado dormido, con una mano cubriéndole los ojos y la boca ligeramente abierta; así que no hay manera de que él pueda verlo ignorando las caras sorprendidas de sus hermanas y alejándose de la tormenta.

No sabe por qué está tan molesto sobre ello. Si es porque todos en la escuela parecen odiar a Stiles o porque sus propias hermanas están discriminándolo, o porque, hace una semana, él pensaba más o menos de la misma manera.

 

* * *

 

Sus dos hermanas, eventualmente, le piden disculpas, cada una a su manera.

Cora se balancea por detrás de su espalda, coloca una pila de tres ranas de chocolate (sus favoritas) en la mesa, afirmando en voz alta que sólo se las trajo a él porque ella está gorda y es la mejor hermana del mundo, y luego se marcha antes de que él pueda decir algo.

Laura es un poco más directa. Derek la encuentra, inexplicablemente, fuera de su clase de Adivinación dándole, no tan sutilmente, diez puntos a dos Slytherin por “lucir como si quisieran aprender” antes de girar y tomarlo el brazo, arrastrándolo con ella por el pasillo.

Habla sobre nada durante un tiempo, preguntándole cosas sobre el próximo partido de Quiddich o cómo planean vencer a Ravenclaw y si él está emocionado por comenzar los entrenamientos. Derek está a punto de decirle que lo entiende, que puede dejar de intentar tan duro el disculparse, cuando llegan a la clase de ella y le da un golpe en el hombro.

—Lo siento. Estaba siendo una idiota antes —dice, mirándolo a los ojos.

Entonces, se gira y entra a su clase sin decir nada más.

Tal vez no son las mejores disculpas, pero Derek las perdona porque son sus hermanas y las ama, y sabe que, en realidad, ellas no quisieron decir todas esas cosas.

Sin embargo, no puede evitar sentir que no es con él con quién tienen que disculparse.

 

* * *

 

La única cosa buena de que Stiles sea un Slytherin es que Derek está bastante seguro de que si se tratara de otro chico del que estuviera cuidando tan protectoramente, sus hermanas estarían encima de él, burlándose de su enamoramiento en un instante. No es que fuera en realidad un _enamoramiento,_ porque él no conoce a Stiles, y está bastante seguro de que tienes que conocer a alguien antes para poder enamorarte de él. Aun así, está bastante agradecido de que el próximo desayuno familiar transcurra sin ningún problema. Lo más cerca que está de discutir sobre Stiles es cuando Laura le pregunta si Destellos aún no había regresado.

Derek le dice que va a hacérselos saber tan pronto tenga noticias.

Resulta que no será necesario.

El martes por la mañana, las lechuzas se precipitan con sus sonidos habituales de bienvenida y Derek las está observando sin hacer nada cuando-

— ¡Vociferador! —alguien grita desde la mesa de Hufflepuff y hay una pequeña alegría circulando en el lugar. Las cartas vociferadoras son divertidas de ver. Incluso los profesores que se sientan en la mesa principal miran hacia arriba en varios grados de curiosidad encubierta.

Derek entrecierra los ojos hacia arriba y se dedica a buscar la carta roja entre las garras de las aves cuando se da cuenta de que _conoce_ la lechuza que está llevando la carta, y por un breve instante piensa que Destellos debió haber ido a su casa para confirmar si tenían correo que llevar y su madre está enojada con él por prestar el ave para un viaje al trasatlántico sin preguntarle primero. Eso apestaría. Los vociferadores siempre son embarazosos.

Pero Destellos se dirige hacia el lado opuesto del Gran Comedor.

Ella se dirige en dirección a Stiles.

Y la sensación nerviosa en su estómago se convierte en algo más espantoso. Porque el papá de Stiles no _sabe_ que no fue culpa de Stiles el no poder haberle escrito durante casi un mes y debe estar furioso. Lo que es peor, Stiles luce completamente inconsciente de los susurros que se han esparcido y alcanza la carta roja para abrirla sin más, ni siquiera para intentar correr fuera de allí y-

—¡¡OH POR DIOS OH POR DIOS OH POR DIOS!! ¡¡AMIIIIGO!! —la voz americana que explota de la carta roja no suena enojada. Suena… bueno, feliz no es una palabra lo suficientemente exacta para describirlo. Es más como eufórico. El Gran Comedor se queda en silencio— ¡NOS ENVIASTE UNA CARTA! ¡UNA CARTA REAL! ¡CON UNA LECHUZA! ¡ESTABAMOS, LITERALMENTE, VOLVIENDONOS LOCOS POR NO SABER NADA DE TI Y LUEGO ESTA LECHUZA ME ENCUENTRA EN EL _TRABAJO_ , AMIGO! VOLÓ DENTRO MIENTRAS LE ESTABA DANDO UN BAÑO AL GATO DEL SR. HARRIS- OH POR DIOS, ES CIERTO. SU GATO TIENE EL PEOR CASO DE PULGAS DEL MUNDO. LO AMARIAS.

»DE TODAS MANERAS, OH POR DIOS. NO PUEDO CREER ESTO. ES LO MEJOR. ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO EN ESTE PEDAZO DE PAPEL ROJO PORQUE CREÍ QUE ESO SIGNIFICARIA… ¿MENSAJE DE EMERGENCIA? REALMENTE NO LO SÉ. EL BUHO HA ESTADO PICÁNDOLO ASÍ QUE SUPONGO QUE ESO SIGNIFICA. ¿YA PUEDES HABLARLES A LAS LECHUZAS? ¿O SIGUE SIENDO SÓLO A LAS SERPIENTES? AMIGO, ESPERO TOTALMENTE QUE PUEDAS HABLARLE A LAS LECHUZAS. ÉSTA LUCE ÍNCREIBLE. ¡O A LOS DRAGONES! ¿LO LEÍ BIEN? ¿LOS DRAGONES SON REALES?

La voz que viene a través de la vociferadora suena sorprendida y joven, de alguna manera, y también lo más americana que Derek ha oído en su vida y no entiende por qué la mayoría de las personas lucen un poco enojadas de que Stiles no haya corrido apenas le llegó la carta. Tal vez porque no es divertido que alguien esté gritando, lo que lo convierte en un desayuno molesto, pero Derek piensa que es… maravilloso.

—OKAY, CENTRANDONOS, CASA ESTÁ BIEN, HOMBRE. EXCELENTE. QUIERO DECIR, NO ESTÁ TOTALMENTE BIEN DESDE QUE NO ESTÁS AQUÍ Y, AMIGO, BRO, GEOMETRÍA, LITERALMENTE, ESTÁ PATEANDO MI TRASERO PERO NO ES NADA DE QUÉ PREOCUPARSE. HEMOS ESTADO ALIMENTANDO A TU PAPÁ –SIN CARNE, NO TE PREOCUPES- Y ESTABA PENSANDO- MIERDA, ESPERA, ME ESTOY QUEDANDO SIN ESPACIO. PROBABLEMENTE PUEDA ESCRIBIR MÁS PEQUEÑO. CREO QUE TÚ PAPÁ TUVO UN ATAQUE AL CORAZÓN CUANDO RECIBIÓ TÚ CARTA, EN SERIO. DEATON ME DEJÓ SALIR TEMPRANO PARA CORRER HASTA ÉL Y ESTABA JUSTO ARRESTANDO A ALGUIEN Y, AMIGO, EL HOMBRE PUDO HABER ESCAPADO PERFECTAMENTE EN ESE MOMENTO.

—JODER, ESTE PAPEL NO ES LO SUFICIENTEMENTE GRANDE. PERO, STILES, MI MAMÁ, LITERALMENTE, EXPLOTÓ EN LÁGRIMAS. FUE SORPRENDENTE. ESPERA, CREO QUE…

La vociferadora se corta abruptamente y luego, como era costumbre, se prende en llamas. Derek oye débilmente como unas personas se burlan de como los muggles no parecen saber cómo funcionan las vociferadoras en realidad, pero no aparta los ojos de Stiles.

Stiles está mirando las cenizas sobre la mesa y, de nuevo, feliz no es una palabra lo suficientemente fuerte. Su mano está agarrando lo que quedó de la carta y su rostro se transforma en una sonrisa en parte por la incredulidad y en parte por la emoción. Y, por lo que Derek ve, parpadea con fuerza y luego se inclina y choca gentilmente su cabeza contra la de Destellos.

Es cuando ella se levanta volando de allí que se da cuenta de la audiencia que tiene alrededor. Se enjuaga las lágrimas y luego frunce el ceño hacia abajo al montón de cenizas, murmura algo y sonríe una vez más cuando se convierten en el pedazo de papel rojo de nuevo. Luego, sale del Gran Comedor.

Mientras tanto, Derek se resiste al impulso de su cuerpo de querer seguirlo, sólo para poder ver un poco más de esa sonrisa, cuando, de repente, Destellos aterriza en su hombro, agitando sus plumas para revelar otra carta.

Derek no lo piensa mucho, toma la carta asumiendo que también es para Stiles cuando alcanza a ver en el sobre:

PARA EL CHICO QUE LE PRESTÓ LA LECHUZA A STILES.

Se encoge en su asiento y la abre lentamente. El mensaje es corto, escrito apresuradamente en un trozo de papel fino.

¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! ESO FUE TOTALMENTE GENIAL DE TU PARTE – SCOTT.

 

* * *

 

—Hey.

Derek se sobre salta cuando Stiles se desliza a su lado en el instante en que abandona su clase de Transfiguración. Como de costumbre, él es el último en salir porque si hay un profesor obsesionado con el Quiddich, es McGonagall, y el partido contra Ravenclaw está a sólo dos semanas. Lo que significa que lo ha retenido tiempo de más y le ha “recordado casualmente” practicar los estilos de los tres Buscadores antes del juego.

—Stiles —dice Derek, su corazón palpitando fuerte. La gente no debería moverse tan silenciosamente. O saltar frente a las personas cuando están abandonando sus clases. Se supone que Stiles debería estar al otro lado de la escuela en su clase de Encantamientos, de todas maneras—. Deja de ser tan…

— ¿… sigiloso, Slytherin? —sugiere Stiles, levantando una ceja. Derek frunce el ceño.

—Yo iba a decir maldito acosador —responde.

—Tú eres el que sigue apareciendo donde sea que yo esté —señala Stiles y Derek pelea por no ruborizarse porque eso es 100% verdad—. Usualmente cuando estoy algo distraído.

—Bueno, tal vez tú deberías dejar de ser una distracción, entonces —balbucea Derek.

— ¿Y negarte la oportunidad de mejorar tu día? —Pregunta Stiles, sonriendo— No podría dormir en las noches.

Derek frunce el ceño, pero es más porque no quiere sonreír ante Stiles. No recuerda haberlo visto nunca tan… equilibrado. Y feliz. Por una vez, no luce como si quisiera hacer bromas o ser sarcástico, o incluso como si tuviera que esconder su dolor bajo maldiciones.

 —De todas formas —continua Stiles, una sonrisa juguetona deslizándose en su rostro—, sólo quería decirte gracias por, uh, dejarme usar tu lechuza. Fue, bueno, fuiste muy amable. Y Scott trabaja para un veterinario, así que la revisaron y dijeron que ella se encontraba bien. Y mi papá, aparentemente, le consiguió un montón de ratones para comer, así que… si, ella debería estar bien.

—Oh —dice Derek, moviendo la cabeza— Oh, no era necesario que hiciera eso. Puede cazar por sí misma, pero, quiero decir, fue un gesto lindo de su parte.

—Sí, bueno, mi papá dedicó un párrafo entero a hablarme de ratones y de su preocupación por saber si lo que estaba haciendo era lo mejor para ella y yo, sólo… —Stiles se detiene, su mano derecha moviéndose inquieta dentro de su bolsillo— Gracias.

—En serio —dice Derek, sin entender el porqué era más fácil hablarle a Stiles hace un momento atrás—, no tienes que-

—Sr. Stilinski.

La voz de la profesora McGonagall corta cualquier intento de conversación como si hubiera sido con un látigo. Derek se congela por alguna razón y Stiles prácticamente retrocede por instinto, alejándose de ella.

—Necesito verlo un momento en mi salón, por favor —termina McGonagall.

— ¡No he hecho nada! —Stiles protesta inmediatamente— ¡No he hecho nada en todo el día!

—Lo que implica que usted hizo algo menos honrado _ayer_ , Sr. Stilinski —dice McGonagall y, como es costumbre, es un poco difícil saber si está bromeando o no. Derek sospecha que lo está, pero Stiles le frunce el ceño y eso hace que recuerde historias vagas sobre que ellos dos no se llevan particularmente bien, y pensar que está bromeando es inaceptable. Él ama a McGonagall, pero parece que toda la escuela odia a Stiles y están en su contra por alguna razón, así que abre su boca para decir algo cuando:

—A mi salón, Sr. Stilinski —dice McGonagall, abriendo un poco más la puerta del lugar—. Sr. Hale, le sugiero que vaya a clases.

Stiles camina con un sentimiento de derrota pesando sobre sus hombros y Derek se gira como si fuera a ir a clases, cuando-

Se gira y lanza un hechizo para escuchar lo que dicen antes de que piense bien qué está haciendo.

_—Sinceramente, no veo cómo la hice enfadar —está diciendo Stiles—. ¡No tengo clase con usted hasta mañana! ¡E hice la lectura! ¡Podría repetírsela como seis veces justo ahora! ¡Incluso sé dónde está mi varita! Y…_

_— ¡Sr. Stilinski! —La profesora McGonagall lo interrumpe— No está en problemas._

_— ¿N-no lo estoy? —Dice Stiles— Porque pude haber mentido antes… No tengo ni idea de dónde está mi varita._

Derek no puede evitarlo y resopla una risa.

_—Lo llamé para disculparme —dice McGonagall. Y Derek adivina que el silencio de Stiles es debido a que está “aturdido” —. En nombre de todo el personal. Me temo que no estábamos… conscientes de sus problemas para comunicarse con su familia y he decidido resolverlo de inmediato._

Otro momento de silencio confuso.

_— ¿Qué?_

_—Tome —dice McGonagall—. Es una lista de profesores que tienen lechuzas con el permiso para volar internacionalmente. Es libre de usar cualquiera de ellas en el momento que lo necesite. No puedo… no puedo decirle lo inaceptable que es el haber pasado por alto un aspecto como ese para su aprendizaje._

_— ¿… en serio? —Stiles suena sorprendido. Tal vez un poco incrédulo, pero más que todo sorprendido— ¿E-en cualquier momento?_

_—Sí —McGonagall suena firme, pero su tono de voz se ha suavizado—. ¿Hay algo más que necesite como un estudiante internacional que no le estemos ofreciendo?_

_—N-no —dice Stiles. Todavía suena un poco desconcertado—. No, eso es todo._

_—Bueno, espero que me informe a mí o al profesor Slughorn si llega a necesitar algo —dice McGonagall con voz firme pero con un claro disgusto—. Y será mejor que encuentre su varita, Sr. Stilinski. Le he dicho una y otra vez que sólo porque usted pueda hacer magia sin ella, no…_

_—… no significa que pueda dejarla en cualquier parte —termina Stiles y Derek no necesita verlo para saber que tiene una sonrisa arrogante cubriéndole el rostro._

McGonagall probablemente le dice algo más pero Derek rompe el hechizo y huye de la escena. No está de humor para ir a detención por espionaje.

Y no necesita que Stiles sepa lo acosador que es en realidad.

 

* * *

 

Termina en detención de todas maneras.

Están saliendo después de la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y Jason Collins, un Gryffindor que a Derek no le gusta demasiado, más que todo porque luce un poco presumido, se queda atrás, pretendiendo recoger sus cosas cuando-

—Estaba pensando en escribirle a mi madre hoy —dice en voz alta y Derek siente tensionarse. Va a hacer un chiste. Derek lo sabe y los chistes de Jason son casi siempre una mierda. Especialmente cuando se coloca a sí mismo para hacerlos. Y Stiles es el único Slytherin que todavía está allí y puede oírlo—. Tal vez ella me enviará una vociferadora. ¡Porque aparentemente eso es lo que se hace estos días!

A favor de los otros Gryffindor, nadie se ríe.

Pero nadie le dice nada, tampoco.

Derek siente que la ira lo está consumiendo, y él es conocido por ser alguien tranquilo, pero cuando abre la boca para decir algo…

_¡Bang!_

Los libros que Jason lleva, de repente, se hacen cinco veces más grandes. Se le caen por la sorpresa, y entonces es evidente que no se detendrán en su expansión. En lugar de eso, se están haciendo más y más grandes, y Jason se ve obligado a saltar hacia atrás. Derek no lo había notado antes, pero la pluma que tiene en sus manos también está haciendo lo mismo, consiguiendo ser del tamaño de un pequeño árbol que continua creciendo y-

— ¡Maldita sea, Stilinski! —dice Jason, girando para mirar a Stiles. Casi todo el mundo ha dejado de caminar fuera de allí— ¡Cámbialos a como estaban!

—No sé de lo que estás hablando —dice Stiles, su voz arrastrando las palabras en claro indicio de futuro sarcasmo—. Ni siquiera tengo mi varita —unas cuantas personas se ríen esta vez.

— ¡Cállense! —Dice Jason— Todo el mundo sabe que tú, imbécil, no la necesitas. ¡Ahora arréglalo!

—Lo siento —dice Stiles, sonando como todo lo contrario. Tiene que caminar cinco pasos a la derecha para poder evadir completamente las cosas que siguen creciendo—. No puedo ayudarte —casi todos allí ahora sí se están riendo.

Y eso fue todo.

— ¡Hijo de…! —Jason gruñe— Sólo porque tu maldito amigo es demasiado estúpido para-

Tal vez todo el mundo está viendo los libros crecer, o tal vez ven la cara de Jason colocarse roja por la furia; pero Derek está viendo a Stiles.

Así que ve cuando el insulto hacia Scott hace que los ojos de Stiles pierdan toda su alegría y su boca se tense en una mueca; pero detrás de todo ese enojo ve un flash –solo un instante rápido- de _dolor_ presente en ellos, también, y entonces Derek piensa en cómo es posible que Jason se _atreviera_ a arruinarle este día y-

Derek se lanza hacia adelante y golpea a Jason en la boca antes de que pueda siquiera pensarlo, o antes de que Stiles haga algo más para conseguir que lo expulsen.

Jason cae con facilidad y hay un par de gritos en la multitud antes de que algunos chicos den un paso adelante para detenerlo, pero Derek ya se está alejando, respirando con dificultad, y no es ninguna sorpresa cuando el profesor Kettleburn _aparece_ _allí_ de repente.

(Para este punto, los libros son casi veinte veces más grandes, y nada fáciles de pasar por alto).

— ¡Sr. Hale! —Grita Kettleburn— ¿Qué está haciendo? —con un movimiento de su varita los libros vuelven a su tamaño original. Jason aún se encuentra en el suelo junto a él.

—Nada —gruñe Derek, mirando a Jason.

—Esto no luce como _nada_ —contradice Kettleburn—. Sígame. Iremos a ver a la profesora McGonagall _inmediatamente_.

Derek no discute. No puede, realmente. Jason sigue haciendo gestos desde el suelo y la mano de Derek está hormigueando (y tal vez sangrando) y todavía tiene un poco de dificultad para oír por encima de la tensión concentrándose en sus orejas cuando Kettleburn comienza a caminar y él lo sigue.

—Es un maldito _Slytherin_ —dice Jason a sus espaldas.

—Sí, bueno, tú eres un pedazo de mierda —responde Derek por encima del hombro. Lo único que logra captar son un par de miradas atónitas de sus compañeros de clase antes de posar sus ojos en Stiles.

Aun cuando se ha pasado tres horas limpiando las mazmorras esa noche, la mirada sorprendida de Stiles ha valido la pena.

 

* * *

 

Derek no lo piensa esta vez. Camina dentro de la clase de Pociones, le manda un asentimiento a Isaac en una especie de disculpa implícita, y lanza sus cosas en la mesa al lado de Stiles.

Hay una explosión de murmullos por toda la clase de parte de ambas Casas, pero Derek cronometró el tiempo para que no hubiera alguna oportunidad de hacerle preguntas o tener conversaciones y quejas con nadie.

— ¿Qué estás…? —Stiles no tiene oportunidad de terminar la pregunta antes de que el profesor Slughorn arribe al lugar y comience a hablar del procedimiento de la poción del día.

Lo agradece, porque Derek en realidad no tiene una respuesta.

Bueno, sabe lo básico: está sentado con Stiles. Pero, aparte de eso, no tiene nada. Está sentado con Stiles porque quería hacerlo y porque Stiles necesita a alguien y porque, honestamente, odia a los Gryffindor justo ahora y si los Slytherin dicen algo, que se jodan.

Él aún está extrañamente enojado. El golpear a Jason no lo calmó tanto como debería haberlo hecho. Está molesto de haberse convertido en el centro de todos los chismes, como cuando volvió de su detención y los susurros sobre él explotaron en la Sala Común de Gryffindor. No se quedó lo suficiente como para saber en realidad qué estaban diciendo de  él, osciló hasta su dormitorio y corrió las cortinas en una clara señal de _No me hablen._

Y ha evitado a sus hermanas hasta el momento, pero sabe que la mañana del sábado traerá consigo una serie de preguntas y quejas, y Laura estará preocupada de que haya arruinado sus planes de convertirse en la chica líder los prefectos y, realmente, ¿desde cuándo Hogwarts se preocupa por un _poco de sangre_?

Mantiene sus ojos firmemente en Slughorn y la pizarra, y luego, cuando el profesor los deja intentar la poción por su propia cuenta, los mantiene pegados a la mesa.

Al principio, Stiles y él trabajan en una especie de silencio tenso incluso cuando todos han comenzado a conversar. Derek no duda de que, al menos algunas de esas conversaciones, sean sobre ellos.

—No tenías que haberlo hecho —murmura Stiles finalmente. Suena molesto. Derek, en último lugar, corre el riesgo de levantar la mirada para encontrar que, al contrario de él, Stiles está echando un vistazo alrededor de toda la habitación rápidamente, como si estuviera clasificando las reacciones de todos.

— ¿Haber hecho qué? —Derek gruñe, mirando hacia atrás. Stiles resopla. Derek prácticamente puede _oír_ a Stiles girando los ojos.

—Tú sabes qué.

—Collins se lo merecía.

—No eso —dice Stiles y Derek mira hacia arriba para descubrir que él _todavía_ está escudriñando la habitación—. Suficientes personas lo vieron siendo un imbécil. Podrías haber salido de eso. Pero esto… —agita una mano entre ellos, señalándolos—. Sentarte conmigo… esto causará problemas.

Derek parpadea. Nunca pensó que lo que él hiciera podría afectar, de alguna mala manera, la vida de Stiles. Está al borde de ofrecerle una disculpa cuando Stiles suspira.

—Mira, Collins se lo dirá a Lovatt —dice Stiles—. Y todos saben que el hermano mayor de Lovatt es el mejor amigo de Bedi.

— ¿Qué? —pregunta Derek, su ceja elevada casi hasta el borde de su cabello. Eso era-

—Aarav Bedi —dice Stiles, dándole finalmente a Derek una mirada crítica—. Tú capitán de Quiddich.

Y es allí donde todo hace clic.

Stiles no estaba preocupado por sí mismo, estaba preocupado por él.

Por alguna razón, eso coloca furioso a Derek.

—Stiles —gruñe sólo porque Stiles lo está ignorando completamente. Su pierna sube y baja más rápido ahora, sus ojos parpadeando alrededor de la habitación mientras se muerde el labio inferior.

Derek golpea el codo de Stiles.

—Detente —dice—. No me importa.

 —Pero…

— ¿Necesitas ayuda con esta poción o no? —replica Derek, frunciendo el ceño.

Stiles parpadea hacia él y también frunce el ceño.

—No, no la necesito —dice él, mirándolo tan serio como Derek lo hizo. Derek no está seguro de cuándo esto se convirtió en una pelea, pero está bien. Tiene el estado de animado adecuado para ello.

—Es una pena —dice Derek—, porque estás cortando mal tus orugas.

—Por supuesto que _no_.

—Lo haces —dice Derek—. Te has perdido tres _años_ de los conceptos básicos. Nos reuniremos a partir de ahora los martes por la noche para que practiques.

Stiles lo mira boquiabierto por un momento, pero luego:

—Bien —dice. Le late el corazón—. ¿Dónde?

—La biblioteca —ofrece Derek—. Donde estudiamos una vez —se golpea mentalmente porque puede que Stiles no recuerde el lugar exacto del sitio donde estudiaron hace aproximadamente tres semanas, no como Derek, que lo tiene memorizado; porque él no es una _persona loca_.

—6:00 pm —dice Stiles.

—Esa es la hora de la cena —dice Derek, exasperado. Como si necesitara de otro recordatorio de que Stiles se salta las cenas casi todas las noches.

—Entonces a las 8:00 —se queja Stiles, como si fuera él quién está haciéndole el favor.

—Bien —responde Derek—. Ahora obsérvame partir esta orugas.

Stiles resopla y se las arregla para estar en silencio tres segundos. Luego:

—Sabes que esto es un asco, ¿verdad?

Derek suspira, no demasiado seguro de saber en lo que se ha metido.

Pero, por alguna razón, está de mejor ánimo.

 

* * *

 

Stiles no está del todo bien.

El nuevo asiento de Derek en pociones causa murmullos y más de un par de vistazos hacia ellos y, durante unos días, se mezcla con la noticia de que golpeó a Collins y causa, lo que llama Laura, “un poco de revuelo”.

Sin embargo, no casusa “problemas”. De hecho, considerando todas las cosas, muere bastante rápido. El rumor cambia y, dentro de una semana, las personas parecen estar convencidas de que fue Slughorn el que hizo que Derek cambiara de asiento, y más importante, Stiles y Derek no hacen nada para contradecirlo, así que nadie se preocupa de ello. El distanciamiento entre el Gryffindor y el Slytherin permanece intacto. El orden social sigue intacto.

Eso molesta a Derek, porque, por lo general, no tiene muchos amigos _de-todas-formas_ y no es como si le interesara tenerlos, así que no sabía hasta qué punto estaba la brecha de Gryffindor/Slytherin.

La mayoría de las personas tiene sus mejores amigos en la misma Casa. Así es como es. Los estudiantes comparten clases junto a otras Casas, pero siempre estás junto a tus compañeros en cada clase, y duermen juntos y comen juntos, pero… las amistades entre estudiantes de diferentes Casas sí suceden. Como también las relaciones.

Y, sí, vale, el sesgo contra la Casa de Slytherin no se ha ido por completo aún. El hecho es que la mayoría de ellos tienen familia que luchó en el lado equivocado de la guerra y su Casa sigue siendo conocida por la astucia y el orgullo, y que muchas de las familias de hechiceros más antiguas hayan estado en Slytherin y sí; tal vez los Slytherin tengan menos probabilidades de formar amistades con personas que no son de su Casa.

Él nunca asumió que no se le _permitiría_ hacer una amistad con un Slytherin. Había alguna clase de estigma con eso. Él pensaba que la razón de que no hubiera amistades entre Slytherins y los otros (y prácticamente ninguna entre Slytherin y Gryffindor), era porque las serpientes no _querían_ ser amigas de ninguna otra Casa. O-o algo por el estilo.

Y ahora se está dando cuenta de que eso puede que no sea verdad. Era una cosa estúpida de pensar, como el linaje.

Porque, de repente, está notando cada pequeño ataque que hacen contra la Casa de Slytherin. El insulto más frecuente que ha escuchado en su Sala Común es llamar a alguien “Slyth”. El verde nunca es usado por parte de las otras Casas, a pesar de las tradiciones de Hogwarts con respecto a afianzar los lazos entre ellos.

 Y a menudo, muy a menudo, es sólo como Cora dijo: “Es un Slytherin. Es un idiota” Y esa sería la explicación necesaria.

Así que, eso es estúpido y él es estúpido por no darse cuenta antes, pero es aún más estúpido por no desmentir los rumores de que fue Slughorn el que lo obligó a sentarse con Stiles. Pero no lo hace, porque, primero, no sabe de dónde vienen los rumores, y segundo, la parte donde dicen que Stiles y él se la pasan discutiendo, es completamente cierta.

Ellos pelean. Stiles está constantemente tratando de encontrar atajos y trucos y no escucha a Derek cuando él le explica que _no hay atajos y trucos para pociones, Stiles_. La mitad del tiempo, Stiles está jugando con los ingredientes en lugar de cortarlos debidamente, y la otra mitad del tiempo, hace preguntas aleatorias que no tienen ningún sentido y él y Derek terminan gritándose el uno al otro la mayoría de las clases.

Y eso no significa que no lo disfrute.

De hecho, los martes en la noche se convirtieron en sus noches favoritas de la semana. Incluso más que la práctica de Quiddich.

Stiles es demasiado inteligente. Continua sin saber ninguno de los conceptos básicos, cosas que Derek sabe por competo porque creció aprendiéndolas, como que nunca puedes usar hechizos de calor en pociones, que siempre tienes que usar fuego real porque, o sino, los ingredientes mágicos se descompondrán. Stiles tampoco sabe por qué es importante usar diferentes clases de cuchillos “si todo va en la misma olla, de todas maneras” (y se niega a llamarlo Caldero, no importa cuántas veces Derek lo corrija). No entiende el más simple de los pasos y está constantemente precipitando las cosas y-

Y todavía es muy inteligente.

Él no sabe nada, pero una vez se lo dices, él lo recuerda. Y Derek se horroriza al descubrir que ha estado cojeando desde hace algunas semanas atrás y que intenta leer sobre todos los ingredientes que van a necesitar incluso antes de siquiera usarlos. Se sonroja cuando admite que a menudo se distrae demasiado para conseguirlos todos, pero él tiene un rollo completo sobre notas de escarabajos.

Es un loco creativo para otras cosas. Derek menciona que su escritura ha mejorado, y Stiles sonríe y le dice que creó un hechizo que corrige su letra automáticamente después de terminar de escribir. Derek tropieza con un montón de rollos de lo que parecen ser diseños de hechizos nuevos y que ni siquiera puede averiguar para qué van a ser utilizados. No tiene la oportunidad de preguntarle porque Stiles dice algo ridículo como _¿Podrías preparar una especie de poción multijugos y cambiar solo la mitad inferior de tu cuerpo por una parte de animal o algo así?_ Lo cual también es ridículo, pero novedoso. Algo que Derek duda de que alguien haya preguntado jamás.

Y… la magia. Derek sabe desde hace algún tiempo que Stiles puede hacer magia sin necesidad de utilizar la varita y el resto de la escuela parece saberlo ahora, pero Derek piensa que nadie (excepto, tal vez, algunos profesores) sabe la extensa cantidad de hechizos que Stiles hace sin su varita. O sin palabras.

Trabajar con Stiles es infinitamente distractorio porque no sólo es él en constante movimiento, es _todo_ alrededor de él, también. Los libros se abren constantemente en nuevas páginas y él está trabajando en cómo enseñarle a elevar cosas cuando una pluma voladora lo golpea, y Stiles parpadea en confusión cuando Derek le pregunta cómo es que ya conoce el hechizo _Accio_ pero aún sigue trabajando en elevar cosas, tal vez incluso al mismo tiempo.

No es tranquilo, exactamente, no al menos hasta que atrapa a Stiles un día en el que parece no haber dormido la noche anterior y todo se mueve un poco más lento a su alrededor, pero a Derek le gusta todo lo que hace por igual.

Y no sabe cómo ir un poco más lejos con él. Y quiere hacerlo.

Pero Stiles aún se mantiene cuidadosamente lejos en sus otras dos clases y asiente con la cabeza hacia él cuando se cruzan en los pasillos, pero a veces no (Derek no ha sido capaz de averiguar cómo cambiar eso). Y tal vez Stiles no disfruta trabajar con Derek tanto como parece. Tal vez sus peleas mayormente-lúdicas y las pequeñas sonrisas juguetonas que le da Stiles son solo un show.

Derek se está desesperando. Tiene que haber una manera de-

— ¿Vas a ir a Hogsmeade este fin de semana? —dice bruscamente un martes de Noviembre cuando están guardando sus cosas.

—Uh, sí —dice Stiles sin levantar la vista y de empujar cosas en su maleta. Su rostro está casi completamente cubierto por la capucha de una de sus sudaderas muggle. Al segundo que el clima bajo de los 20 grados, comenzó a usarlas cada vez que no estaban en clase (o mejor dicho, Derek comenzó a darse cuenta de que las usaba todo el año). A pesar de eso, Stiles se está abrazando a sí mismo la mayoría del tiempo, alegando que los humanos no fueron diseñados para soportar esas temperaturas—. Sí. Iré. ¿Tú vas?

—Sí —dice Derek, moviéndose—. Por supuesto. ¿Tal vez podamos encontrarnos o algo?

No sabe qué está pasando. Al parecer su boca se está moviendo sin su permiso.

Y cuando lo dice suena como si le estuviera pidiendo de una forma extraña… ¿una cita? Que no era lo que tenía pensado. Obviamente. Él sólo quería que fueran amigos o- bueno, al menos, amigos por ahora, porque Stiles claramente necesita un amigo, pero él también es algo así como atractivo, así que, tal vez un día, si Stiles quiere…

Dios, incluso en su cabeza es un desastre.

—Quiero decir, tal vez te vea por allí —específica, rogándole a Dios que Stiles no haya visto su cara colocarse completamente roja.

—Sí —la sonrisa que aparece en su rostro no se ve muy natural—. Tal vez.

Es una no-respuesta decidida y Derek intenta convencerse de que Stiles _no dijo no_ , así que eso puede significar algo pero-

— ¡Te veo luego, Derek! —dice Stiles y luego se va.

Al menos no se dio cuenta de su preocupación, o de nada.

 

* * *

 

Derek no ve a Stiles en Hogsmeade.

Se dirige primero a Las Tres Escobas y toma una cerveza de mantequilla junto a Boyd, Isaac y Érica, y se mantiene allí con la esperanza de que Stiles vendrá a tomar algo caliente por el clima frio, eventualmente. No lo hace.

Va a Zonko después porque luce como el tipo de tienda que a Stiles le gustaría visitar, pero no está allí tampoco.

Y luego sólo camina por ahí. Va más allá de Honeyducks y de Spintwitches (donde se distrajo ligeramente por la nueva Nimbus 3x) y termina yendo por un corte de cabello porque no pensó en otra buena excusa para entrar al lugar y revisar si estaba allí.

Está decepcionado, y cuando vuelve a Hogwarts junto a los demás, se encuentra a sí mismo sin querer ver a nadie y hablar sobre el viaje y de las cosas que adquirieron en las tiendas.

Agradece a las personas que alaban su nuevo corte de cabello, le entrega a Cora lo que compró en Zonko y luego se va.

Resulta que es en el momento que se da por vencido cuando encuentra a Stiles.

Está serpenteando por los niveles bajos de la escuela sin realmente prestar atención por dónde está yendo cuando ve un destello rojo alrededor de una esquina y luego-

 _—_ _¡Señor Stilinski!_ —no es solo una voz, sino decenas que gritan a manera de bienvenida. Derek avanza rápido y luego se detiene para mirar por el borde de la esquina hacia la cocina.

Stiles está de pie allí con una bolsa de Honeyducks, elfos rodeándolo, todos hablando unos sobre otros en la prisa por darle la bienvenida.

— ¡Hola a todos! —dice Stiles, riéndose cuando algunos de ellos, literalmente, saltaron y lo tomaron de los brazos en señal de saludo— ¡Traje regalos! —Se las arregla para hacerse camino y derramar todo lo que trae en la bolsa sobre una de las encimeras— No pude conseguir demasiado —dice, frunciendo un poco el ceño—. Pero creo que si los partimos tal vez todos puedan comer.

Hay una ronda de agradecimientos y Derek ya no puede distinguir lo que Stiles está diciendo porque está inclinándose para hablar con un par de elfos a la vez, sonriendo y negando con la cabeza ante las innumerables veces que le ofrecen un trozo. Derek se encuentra intentando acercarse un poco más para saber qué está diciendo Stiles a pesar de que, ahora, le está dando la espalda.

—Disculpe.

Derek salta ante la voz seria que surge de repente a través de la cocina. El silencio cae instantáneamente cuando uno de los elfos se endereza y camina hacia él como si el resto de la muchedumbre estuviera pegada a él.

—No se permiten estudiantes en las cocinas —el elfo le dice y Derek ve a Stiles estremecerse. De repente, hay por lo menos veinte pares de ojos mirándolo. Algunos de ellos dan un paso al frente como si intentaran proteger a Stiles por si Derek intentara avanzar hacia él.

Él no va a intentar avanzar. El poder elfo es prácticamente legendario para este momento y es muy consciente de que a pesar de que tuviera su varita fuera y lista, ellos fácilmente podrían atraparlo.

—Oh —dice, su voz sonando un decibel más alto de lo usual— Oh, no, yo sólo…

— ¿Derek? —dice Stiles, sonando un poco confundido. Se gira y ve a Derek allí. Eso es bueno. Tal vez pueda convencer a sus amigos de no matarlo.

— ¿Conoces a este estudiante? —dice el elfo que parece estar a cargo.

—Sí, Harley, espera —dice Stiles, avanzando con cuidado en medio de los elfos—. Él es Derek. Derek Hale.

— ¿Te gusta? —dice el elfo, mirando hacia atrás donde se encuentra Stiles sólo por un momento. Derek contiene la respiración. Stiles se ríe.

—Sí, Harley. Cielos —responde Stiles—. ¡No lo mates! ¡Él es el chico que me está enseñando pociones!

Fue como si un hechizo se hubiera roto. En un instante, el líder, Harley, luce radiante ante él y, de repente, al menos tres elfos diferentes lo están tomando de las manos y arrastrándolo al interior de la cocina y-

— ¿Estás aquí para ayudarnos con el Día de Acción de Gracias? —uno le pregunta moviendo la cabeza con furia, como animándole a decir que sí.

—Uh…

—Vamos a hacer coles de brúcelas con _tocino_ —otro le cuenta—. Tocino _americano_.

—Tuvimos una orden especial —un tercero añade.

—Um, chicos —dice Stiles— No creo que Derek quiera…

— ¿No está aquí para aprender? —otro elfo interrumpe. Ella está frunciendo el ceño.

—Bueno, él…

—Lo estoy —dice Derek de inmediato porque luce como si fuera la respuesta correcta—. ¡Por supuesto!

— ¡INGREDIENTES! —grita Harley y todos los elfos se están dispersando por la cocina.

— ¡Recuerden que sólo es una prueba! —Stiles dice a través del desorden— ¡No estamos haciendo la comida completa! ¡Piezas pequeñas, chicos! ¡Sólo para nosotros mismos!

Se desliza un par de pasos más cerca de Derek.

—Lo siento —dice—. Ahora estás atrapado aquí.

—Está bien —replica Derek instantáneamente. Tal vez demasiado rápido. Está más que bien, de hecho. Es Stiles sonriendo y riendo y dando pequeños golpes a los elfos que caminan con una mirada hacia él y—. Pero, ¿qué está pasando?

—Oh —dice Stiles, sonrojándose un poco—. Me están enseñando a cocinar con magia.

Derek alza las cejas. Stiles abre la boca para responder, pero-

—Stiles ha estado aprendiendo desde Septiembre —un duende que está pasando le dice. Ella está dando vueltas y luce un poco orgullosa—. Está mejorando.

Ella pasa junto a él rápidamente y cuando Derek se gira a ver de nuevo a Stiles, luce complacido.

—Esa es Pauline —dice en un susurro—. ¡Ella piensa que todo lo que hago es horrible!

—Es porque los humanos no pueden cocinar —dice un elfo mucho menor, mirando a Derek.

— ¡Hey! —Replica Stiles— ¡Soy un buen cocinero!

—Para un ser humano —dice Harley.

La cabeza de Derek se está mareando un poco.

— ¿Qué… cuándo? —lo arregla— ¿Por qué?

—Oh, um, mi mamá solía ser cocinera —dice Stiles, de repente muy interesado en organizar las cebollas esparcidas en la encimera—. Por eso, cuando ella m- bueno, me hice cargo y luego supongo que lo extrañaba antes de venir aquí, así que…

Stiles se encoge de hombros, mira hacia abajo y frota la parte posterior de su cuello, claramente incómodo.

—Sí —continua—. Estaba dando vueltas hasta que encontré las cocinas e iba hacer un poco de buena comida muggle en medio de la noche, pero-

—Nadie hace nada en mi cocina sin que yo lo sepa —dice Harley furiosamente.

—Psh, —responde Stiles, animándose un poco—Hice todo un omelet antes de que llegaras aquí —está sonriendo, pero Derek observa que los labios de Harley no están completamente fruncidos.

Realmente duda de que Harley no se haya enterado del momento exacto en que Stiles llegó a su cocina.

—Se las arregló durante diez minutos —se queja Harley de buen humor—. Pero basta de hablar. ¡Vamos a trabajar!

La siguiente hora y media todo sucede como un torbellino. Todos los elfos trabajan juntos como si fuera un baile coordinado y Stiles conociera pasos demás para ir saltando de aquí a allá, y aunque la mayoría de elfos intentan ocultarlo, todos ellos claramente lo adoran. Stiles les da tips y trucos y le permiten probar la comida, y luego está cocinando y ocasionalmente dando órdenes como si fuera la mismísima comida del Día de Acción de Gracias la que estuvieran cocinando.

Derek es usado más como un mensajero humano. Prueba lo que le colocan en frente y alcanza las cosas que están en los estantes altos, y la única vez que saca su varita para cortar un par de rodajas de ajos, literalmente obtiene un golpe en su mano de parte de Pauline.

— ¡Sin varitas! —Dice seriamente— ¡Arruinan la comida!

Derek se ruboriza y Stiles se ríe de él, y el pequeño elfo delante de ellos –Daisy- le dice que es por eso que Stiles es al primer humano al que le han enseñado, porque es el único que puede comenzar a dominar la cocina elfica y Stiles solo empieza a sonreír un poco cuando Harley lo golpea en la espinilla y le dice que no sea muy engreído y-

Es el mejor momento que Derek ha tenido en semanas.

La cocina es una locura y Stiles está sonriendo todo el tiempo, también los elfos se mantienen presentándose ante él y está desesperado por conocer y decir todos los nombres de manera correcta, pero es prácticamente _imposible_.

—Los lograrás —Stiles le susurra en el oído cuando toma la cebolla que Derek ha estado intentado cortar por más de veinte minutos. Frunce el ceño, murmura algo y, de repente, el ajo se corta un poco más fino y Derek se muestra ligeramente más positivo.

—Excepto por los trillizos —dice Stiles, mirando en dirección a los tres elfos discutiendo sobre el pie de calabaza—. Sólo evita cruzarte directamente con ellos.

Un segundo después, los tres se disuelven en una pelea a golpes.

Derek no nota cuándo ocurre pero de repente están terminando la comida y Stiles es el primero en probar todo, para después ser duramente interrogado de si es o no una “apropiada comida americana”. Y luego Derek es persuadido para que la pruebe, también.

Negarse no es una opción. Y no sabe cómo dar buenas opiniones, no como Stiles que está enfrascado en una seria discusión con un elfo llamado Tang acerca de si deben o no poner más crema de queso en el puré de patatas, pero los elfos le sonríen de todas maneras.

—Tiempo de limpiar —anuncia Harley eventualmente. Derek está bastante seguro de que va a morir. Está completamente lleno.

—Muy bien, _ahora_ _sí_ puedes usar la varita —le dice Stiles a Derek cuando los elfos guardan los ingredientes lejos del lugar—. ¿Sabes dónde colocan a los cerdos detrás de la cabaña del guarda bosques? Transportan toda la comida allí.

Derek todavía se siente un poco fuera de lugar al usar la varita con todos los elfos presentes y Stiles se encuentra murmurando y limpiando los platos con magia, así que se da cuenta de que es _capaz_ de utilizarla más de una vez, lo que es genial, y sonríe un poco hacia Stiles.

Stiles rueda los ojos.

Irse les toma otros diez minutos, con Stiles aceptando una bolsa llena de cosas y luego inclinándose para abrazar a la mayoría de elfos y prometer que volverá pronto, y sí, el Día de Gracias definitivamente es el jueves. Es el jueves todos los años.

Parece que la única manera de alejarse para Stiles es mantenerse hablando e ir deslizándose lentamente hacia atrás, hacia la puerta, por lo que Derek lo deja y comienza a hacer su camino hacia la salida cuando:

—Señor Hale —dice Harley, agarrándose de la muñeca de Derek antes de que siga a Stiles fuera de allí—. Debes asegurarte de que él coma. Continúa saltándose casi todas las comidas. Eso no es bueno.

—Uh, está bien —dice Derek, sintiendo que se coloca rojo. Él no ve a Stiles tan seguido como Harley y los otros elfos piensan que hace. Puede intentar asegurarse que Stiles coma los martes. A parte de eso, es prácticamente inútil. Pero no tiene idea de cómo explicarlo. O si siquiera debería intentar—. Okey, lo prometo. Lo intentaré.

—Bien —responde Harley, señalándolo como si él y Derek acabaran de llegar a un acuerdo formal. Derek le estrecha la mano—. Ahora tome esto, son sus favoritos.

Derek intenta protestar, pero Stiles se gira hacia él, analizando la situación, para volver a donde estaba.

—Gracias —dice Derek entonces—. Muchas gracias.

—No, gracias a ti —dice Harley—. Sólo cuida del Señor Stilinski. Sé un buen amigo.

Derek asiente de nuevo, y va a abrir la boca para decir gracias una vez más, pero Harley chasquea los dedos y, de repente, Derek está siendo impulsado hacia la puerta.

Stiles lo atrapa antes de que pueda chocar contra la pared del fondo.

—Intentaste rechazar la comida, ¿verdad? —pregunta, levantando su propia bolsa. Luce incluso más grande que la de Derek—. Error de principiante.

Algo en la bolsa de Derek empieza a _moverse_ y está curioso de qué se trata hasta que abre la bolsa y encuentra un montón de ranas de chocolate caseras.

 

* * *

 

El jueves, todas las mesas del Gran Comedor están llenas con los platos que ellos practicaron hacer y cuando mira a través del lugar, ve a Stiles en la cena por primera vez. Está leyendo un montón de papeles en lugar de un libro, pero luce como si notara la mirada de Derek sobre él, de alguna manera.

Entonces, mira hacia arriba y sus ojos se conectan.

— _Feliz Día de Gracias_ —murmura Derek a través de la habitación.

Stiles sonríe, solo un poco.

 _—_ _Gracias._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Les traigo la segunda y ultima parte! Disfruten y disculpen si hay algún error (quería traérselos lo más rápido posible).

—Siento llegar tarde —gruñe Derek unos días después, lanzando sus libros hacia la mesa con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria.

Está molesto de llegar tarde porque eso significa media hora menos de poder estar con Stiles, pero también está molesto –no molesto, furioso-, porque…

— ¿Qué sucede? —pregunta Stiles, frunciendo el ceño hacia él.

Derek toma una bocanada de aire y abre su boca para decirle a Stiles que no es nada, que está bien.

—Algún Slytherin idiota robó el diario de Cora —dice en su lugar—. Lo robaron cuando ella estaba almorzando o algo y comenzaron a leerlo en voz alta antes de que llegaran los maestros. Luego lo escondieron en algún lugar y no le dijeron dónde.

Derek frunce el ceño—. Están amenazándola con publicarlo por toda la escuela si ella le cuenta a alguien y, obviamente, ella sólo tiene once y no es como si hubiera _algo_ _importante_ allí, pero… Pero ella está muy molesta —termina—. Ha gastado la última hora llorando sobre Laura y sobre mí, y Laura dijo que ella podría decirle a los prefectos de Slytherin pero todos sabemos que ellos simplemente lo negaran porque son unos malditos Slyth-

De repente, Derek recuerda con quién está hablando.

—Lo siento —dice, ruborizándose—. Lo siento. No es porque “ellos sean Slytherins”. Es sólo que… ellos son unos imbéciles. Cora está mortificada y Laura está molesta y-

—Está bien —dice Stiles lentamente y Derek no sabe si está diciendo la verdad—. ¿Quiénes eran?

—Los de quinto año… La pareja de Ennis y Kali —responde Derek, sintiendo su mandíbula tensarse—. Hijos de puta.

—Oh —dice Stiles— Sí, ellos son una especie de imbéciles.

—Sí —Derek toma otra respiración profunda. No tiene sentido enojarse al respecto. Al menos no ahora. Su poción final será en una semana y media—. Enfoquémonos. Pociones.

—Muy bien —Stiles está de acuerdo, pero caen en un silencio extraño. Y eso le da la oportunidad a Derek de pensar realmente en lo que dijo y-

—En verdad lo siento —dice después de unos incomodos minutos. Stiles levanta la vista hacia él—. Por lo que dije sobre los Slytherins. Realmente no quería decir eso, sólo…

—No es que sea la gran cosa —le asegura Stiles, encogiéndose de hombros—. Creciste odiando a los Slytherins, no es como si pudieras cambiarlo.

— ¿Qué? —Dice Derek, parpadeando por la sorpresa— No, no, yo no crecí odiando a los Slytherins. Eso no es… no es verdad.

—O-oookay —dice Stiles, su cara siendo un reflejo de su incredulidad.

— ¡No lo hice! —Replica Derek— ¡No me enseñaron a odiar a nadie!

—No dije que fuiste _enseñado_ a odiar a alguien —dice Stiles rápidamente, colocando sus manos hacia arriba en una manera tranquilizadora—. Sólo digo… bueno, amigo, lo primero que has señalado acerca de Kail y Ennis es que eran Slytherins. Y luego dijiste que los de Slytherin mentían, como si los chicos de otras Casas no lo hicieran también, y… mira, está bien. No lo tomé personal. En serio.

—Lo siento —dice Derek de nuevo. Su ira ha sido reemplazada completamente por la culpa. Se siente incluso peor que cuando llegó.

—Es sólo que… A veces deseo que no seas un Slytherin —admite Derek. Sería más fácil. Podrían ser amigos abiertamente y Derek no tendría que preocuparse por decir nada estúpido como acaba de ocurrir. Podrían desayunar juntos y Derek podría asegurarse de que come más de dos comidas al día y-

—Hey —dice Stiles, su voz un poco más aguda por primera vez durante la conversación— Estás mal. Me _gusta_ ser un Slytherin.

— ¿Qué? —Dice Derek— No, no es cierto.

—Um, sí, me gusta —responde Stiles—. ¿Las características de Slytherin? ¿Astucia, ingenio y ambición? Si, ese soy yo. Y es genial.

—Pero tu… los odias —replica Derek, sintiendose más y más confundido a cada momento—. En la torre de las lechuzas…

—Dije que odiaba a todo el mundo que _me odiara_ de forma automática —corrige Stiles—. Eso no es un problema de Slytherin. Eso es un problema de todo-el-resto-de-la-escuela.

—Dijiste que ellos te odiaban también —dice Derek y no puede evitarlo, su voz sale un poco frustrada.

—Es decir, casi todos lo hacen —Stiles está de acuerdo fácilmente—. Pero, amigo, llegué aquí y básicamente jodí la mitad de sus clases, y _soy_ ruidoso y desagradable, y les he hecho perder como un maldito millón de puntos. Yo también me odiaría.

—Sólo suena como si ellos estuvieran celosos —replica Derek—. Y los puntos no son razón para odiar a nadie. Lo dijiste tú mismo, no sirven para nada.

—Cierto —dice Stiles, moviendo la cabeza—. ¿Pero sabes que Slytherin no ha ganado la Copa de las Casas desde que ocurrió esa gran guerra de la que todos hablan? Fue hace como quince años y no han ganado desde entonces. Tampoco ha habido un chico o chica que lidere a los prefectos de nuestra parte. Es una Casa que, literalmente, se _enorgullece_ en sí del orgullo. Y, al parecer, los grados de Slytherin tienen las notas más altas, sino que mejores, que las otras Casas, y simplemente no consiguen puntos aleatorios durante todo el día. Slughorn es el único profesor que premia regularmente a los estudiantes de Slytherin. Y eso no es suficiente. No han vuelto a ganar. Y las personas están locas sobre eso. Y ellos no pueden estar enojados con el resto de la escuela porque, probablemente, se meterán en problemas, así que se enojan conmigo. Y está bien. Honestamente, no me importa.

Derek no puede pensar en qué decir. No sabía que la Casa de Slytherin no había ganado desde que terminó la guerra. Y todos en la escuela toman a Slughorn como un ejemplo de favoritismo hacia Slytherin, pero tal vez-

—Y a pesar de que me odian —Stiles continua, sacando un papel—, al menos son interesantes al hacerlo. Todas las bromas que hacen son sutiles y, usualmente, me dan la oportunidad de ni siquiera caer en ellas y… bueno, los respeto. Pienso que la mayoría de ellos me respeta también, a este punto. Por lo menos, el otro día, dos de sexto año me advirtieron que el imbécil de Grant de Hufflepuff estaba en el invernadero, molestando a mi Mallowsweet.

—Yo no… nunca he pensado de esa manera —admite Derek lentamente. Sigue siendo extraño para él, el tener que respetar personas que te odian debe apestar.

—Quiero decir, no me malinterpretes, algunos somos unos imbéciles —replica Stiles—. Como Kali y Ennis. Unos completos estúpidos. Pero hay estúpidos en todas las Casas. Y la mayoría de nosotros no somos _tan_ malos.

Derek asiente en silencio, o al menos lo intenta, y luego Stiles le está empujando un libro en la cara.

—Muy bien, amigo, suficiente de extrañas políticas mágicas. Necesitamos asegurarnos de que no voy a perder Pociones.

 

* * *

 

Es extraño que una persona que gasta la mayor parte de su tiempo perdiendo, estropeando o goteando la tinta de su pluma por todas partes, o generalmente hiriéndose a sí mismo mientras está sentado, continúe sorprendiendo a Derek cuando quiere hacerlo.

Pero Derek baja por las escaleras después de Adivinación, dando vuelta en un pasillo y luego simplemente no nota cuando Stiles se desliza a su lado.

— ¡Stiles! —dice Derek, intentando no reflejar lo emocionado que está. Casi nunca ve a Stiles los miércoles. Y se había quedado hasta la mitad de la noche pensando en lo que él había dicho el día anterior y en toda la razón que tenía al respecto. En todas las otras Casas, los imbéciles son considerados _la excepción_ de porqué pertenecen allí. Pero con Slytherin, los que tenían amistades con personas de otras Casas, son considerados la excepción. Y es ridículo y necesita saber más sobre el tema. ¿Hay evidencia documentada de que los estudiantes de Slytherin no reciben tantos puntos como merecen? ¿Los prefectos alguna vez hablan sobre eso? Qué pasaría exactamente si-

—Es sobre Pociones —comienza Stiles, mirando a las personas a su alrededor cuidadosamente—. Te necesito para-

Se detiene de repente y empuja a Derek en una habitación vacía. Derek solo mantiene la vista en Stiles mientras él observa la habitación de manera suspicaz.

— ¿Qué estás…?

—Aquí —dice Stiles, buscando algo en su mochila—. Lo tengo.

Derek mira hacia abajo, parpadea y siente su boca abrirse por la sorpresa.

En las manos de Stiles está el diario de Cora.

—Pero… ¿Cómo? —pregunta, anonadado.

Stiles sonríe— Tengo mis maneras, Derek.

—Tu… —Derek mantiene la boca abierta.

—Vamos —dice Stiles aun sonriendo—, ¿que si un montón de malditos perdedores van a sospechar sobre mí? Por favor, soy más inteligente que ellos.

—Pero tú —dice Derek— Tú _no conoces_ a Cora.

—Sí, bueno —la sonrisa de Stiles se desliza de su rostro cuando levanta un hombro—, ¿pero es tu hermana, verdad?

Derek realmente no sabe cómo responder a eso, pero, afortunadamente, Stiles ya se está alejando.

—Tengo que ir a clase, amigo —dice, levantando su mano en una clase de despedida extraña—. Oh, y no le digas a nadie que lo conseguí para ti. Es decir, soy más listo que ellos en cualquier momento, pero esos tipos de quinto son _enormes_. _Encontraran_ una manera de matarme.

—N-no lo haré —promete Derek porque la voz de Stiles sonó divertida, pero sus ojos estaban ligeramente serios.

—O tendré que matarlos a ellos para que no me maten a mi —continua Stiles, agitando la mano con delicadeza—. Sería un desastre. Di que lo encontraste en las escaleras de la torre de correos o algo. Culpa a sus habilidades de mierda para esconder cosas.

—Stiles —dice Derek, deseando poder detenerlo sólo un momento. Stiles lo mira por encima del hombro cuando está a punto de abandonar completamente el lugar—. Gracias.

—No sé de qué estás hablando —dice Stiles, y con un último movimiento, se ha ido.

 

* * *

 

Cora está extasiada. Salta de aquí para allá y le dice una y otra vez que es el mejor hermano en todo el _universo_ , y a pesar de haberle dicho que encontró el diario en la torre de correos a sugerencia de Stiles, para el final del día, Cora les está diciendo a todos que usó una especie de hechizo avanzado para encontrarlo y que, básicamente, peleó con Ennis y Kali sin necesidad de usar su varita.

Algo que él no hizo.

Stiles fue el que lo logró.

Abre su boca como por milésima vez para decirle que fue Stiles quien lo encontró, especialmente cuando la historia se transforma en una retórica de “Gryffindor vence a Slytherin una vez más: El mundo se regocijará”, pero Stiles le había pedido que no lo dijera y es él quien tiene que _convivir_ con las serpientes, no Derek.

Así que se adhiere a la historia “real” – _solo fui a visitar a Destellos y lo encontré en la torre_ \- una y otra vez hasta que todo se controla.

Cuando se trata de Stiles, cualquier intento de decir gracias lo recibe con un movimiento de mano, restándole importancia, así que Derek hace la única cosa en la que puede pensar.

—Hey —dice mientras empaca sus cosas. Es su última sesión de estudio de Pociones del semestre. El examen es el jueves y luego las vacaciones por navidad comenzarán oficialmente el viernes por la tarde— ¿Te gustaría pasar por las cocinas?

Tiene un examen el día siguiente, pero sólo es Transfiguración y Stiles le ha mostrado cómo hacer un par de trucos al final de sus sesiones de estudio, así que Derek se siente bien sobre ello. Podría despertar un poco más temprano y estudiar, de todas maneras.

Stiles levanta una ceja.

— ¿En serio? —Dice, sonriendo un poco— ¿El buen chico Gryffindor se va a saltar el toque de queda?

Derek le frunce el ceño. Vale, sí, usualmente sí se dirige hacia la Sala Común después de que terminan su sesión porque, al contrario de Stiles, él no disfruta de perder puntos y conseguir detenciones, y tampoco puede perderse las prácticas de Quiddich, pero eso no significa que nunca rompa las reglas. Sólo no prefiere hacerlo.

—Está bien, está bien —dice Stiles, leyendo la respuesta en su expresión— Vamos. Conozco todos los pasajes de los profesores y cuáles no están vigilando.

Resulta que Stiles conoce pasajes que Derek ni siquiera _sabía que existían_. Derek pasa la mayor parte del tiempo pensando en que van en la dirección equivocada, pero encuentran las cocinas a pesar de todo.

Y Derek lo considera un éxito porque Stiles se adentra en las bienvenidas y el amor de los elfos como si se estuviera acercando a los rayos del sol, iluminándose. Sus hombros se relajan en una manera que nunca hacen con Derek y su sonrisa es mil veces más genuina, y algún día Derek se asegurará de hacerlo reír de esa manera, pero por ahora, el solo escucharlo es suficiente.

Hacen tres tipos diferentes de bizcochos navideños. Stiles consigue que los elfos lo golpeen por seguir llamándolas galletas, Derek es golpeado un par de veces por reír ante el sonido de Stiles disculpándose profundamente a elfos que son el tercio de su tamaño, y ambos son golpeados por intentar probar las preparaciones antes de tiempo.

La sonrisa de Stiles se vuelve triste en algunos momentos sin razón y Derek frunce el ceño, y cuando va a decir algo, los elfos se encargan de mantenerlo bajo control de nuevo. Algunas veces están frente a él en un instante, gritándole al oído acerca de lo que ellos piensan que es lo que está mal: algunas veces Daisy toma la oportunidad de subirse al hombro de Stiles y decirle lo alto que es. Una vez, todos parecen darle un vistazo a Harley, quien niega con la cabeza minuciosamente, y como si fuera un acuerdo entre ellos, todos lo dejan estar. Hablan a su alrededor y no le piden hacer nada, y cuando Stiles se sacude y se reanima a los pocos minutos, lo aceptan de vuelta como si su quietud y mirada en blanco no hubiera sucedido.

Y al final de todo, Harley señala a Derek con la cabeza y terminan yéndose con más cosas que la vez anterior.

Derek lo toma como que fue una buena idea el haberlo traído allí.

—Muy bien —dice Stiles solo cuando están frente a la pintura de la Señora Gorda. Se ofreció acompañar a Derek para que los profesores no lo descubrieran. Es más de medianoche, y sólo hasta ahora se da cuenta de que no necesitó decirle a Stiles dónde estaban exactamente los dormitorios de Gryffindor—. De vuelta sano y salvo. Tu honor está intacto.

—Por lo menos tengo honor —murmura Derek, pero ambos están sonriendo.

—Me hieres —dice Stiles—. Debí abandonarte en los pasadizos.

—Oh, largo de aquí —responde Derek—. Eres lo peor.

—Siempre —sonríe Stiles—. Hey. Si no te veo después de terminar el examen, ten una buena navidad.

Oh. Cierto. El examen es separado por Casas, así que Derek no estará allí para ayudarlo en Pociones si lo necesita y-

—Sí —dice, su sonrisa esfumándose— Sí, tú también. Debes estar feliz de volver a casa.

Ni siquiera serían capaces de enviarse cartas; no cuando les tomarían un promedio de dos semanas el esperar que Destellos vaya y vuelva. Aun así, son sólo dos semanas y-

—Nah —dice, sus hombros tensándose y moviéndose de esa manera que Derek está seguro que odia— Estaré aquí. Aterrorizando a los que se queden y esas cosas. Probablemente intente encontrar maneras más fraudulentas de recorrer el castillo. Lo usual.

—Tú… ¿no irás a casa? —pregunta Derek. Siempre hay estudiantes que no van a casa durante las vacaciones, pero Derek sólo asumió que estaría más que listo para ir a ver a Scott y a su papá de nuevo.

—Amigo —responde Stiles— ¿recuerdas que no puedo conseguir los billetes de avión? Y son como doce horas de vuelo. Me volvería loco en el camino.

—Pero… ¿y la transportación mágica? —Sugiere Derek— ¿No podrías…?

—Necesitas obtener una autorización internacional para eso —dice Stiles, y su voz no suena enojada, solo un poco… forzada. Está claro que no quiere hablar sobre esto. Toma una respiración y sonríe—. Además, vivo en California. No es como que tenga un lugar donde lleno de chimeneas donde aparecer.

Derek sabe que su cara debe estar haciendo una expresión ridícula porque Stiles lo mira y su sonrisa se agranda.

—No te preocupes por mí, Der —dice—. No es la gran co-

—Deberías venir a mi casa —suelta Derek antes de que pueda pensarlo. Stiles se congela. Y entonces Derek sigue sin pensar y cree que es una gran idea. Ellos tienen montones de habitaciones y Stiles no tendrá que estar solo en este gran castillo y— Podrías conocer una casa de hechiceros reales y podríamos pasar el rato y… ¡hacer cosas!  

Sonríe. Eso es perfecto. La excusa perfecta para pasar dos semanas con Stiles lejos de esta estúpida escuela y de todas estas estúpidas personas.

— ¿En serio? —Dice Stiles y el corazón de Derek bombea un poco más rápido porque Stiles luce animado— Eso sería… espera —dice, con el ceño repentinamente fruncido—. Espera. Um, ni siquiera le has avisado a tu familia primero.

 —Eso no importa —dice Derek, su rostro a juego con el de Stiles. Okey, sí, usualmente no invitan a nadie para pasar la navidad con ellos, tal vez solo a Isaac y Boyd, pero es porque ellos son cercanos a la familia y Boyd les había preguntado antes. Está seguro de que una vez les explique porque Stiles no fue _invitado_ antes de tiempo, a sus padres no les importará—. Puedo decirles que vienes luego.

Stiles ya está sacudiendo la cabeza— No, no, hombre —dice—. Pienso que deberías decirles primero. Quiero decir... nunca he hablado con tus hermanas y no quiero arruinar sus vacaciones de navidad. La navidad es un tiempo importante para la familia.

Derek se pregunta si Stiles sabe lo ridículo que suena cuando dice eso, teniendo en cuenta que, hace un momento, dijo que no podría estar con la suya para navidad.

—Estoy seguro de que estarán bien con eso —dice Derek, sonando un poco exasperado.

Stiles mira hacia las paredes de los dormitorios de Gryffindor por un momento.

—Tal vez —admite—. Pero- pero si no, no te preocupes por eso.

—Les preguntaré mañana —dice Derek—. Nos iremos el sábado temprano.

—Okay —dice Stiles, no sonando muy seguro— Yo, uh, te veo mañana, entonces. Déjame saber qué dicen.

Como es usual, Stiles se va antes de que Derek pueda decirle algo más.

 

* * *

 

— ¿Invitaste a casa un _Slytherin_ para navidad? —grita Cora cuando Derek les cuenta. Entiende que Cora no puede mostrarse muy amable con las serpientes ahora mismo y sus ojos lo observan con reprobación implícita— ¿Después de lo que me hicieron?

—No invité a un Slytherin, invité a un _amigo_ —gruñe Derek, los nervios deslizándose a su estómago. Necesita a sus hermanas para que todo salga bien con esto—. Iba a estar atrapado aquí solo por dos semanas y, sí, lo invité.

—Cora, no seas tan ruda —dice Laura y Derek piensa por un segundo que ella está de su lado, pero su expresión no se relaja cuando se gira hacia él—. No es que no pueda venir porque sea un Slytherin, pero… ¡pero no puedes invitar extraños a nuestra casa! ¡Y para navidad!

—No es un extraño —dice Derek—. Es mi amigo.

—Nunca te hemos visto salir por ahí con él —murmura Cora, un poco petulante.

—Estamos juntos en Pociones —replica Derek, intentando no girar los ojos—. Somos compañeros.

—Porque Slughorn _hizo_ que lo ayudaras —dice Laura. Derek parpadea. No había pensado que ellas habían escuchado de ese rumor.

—Eso no es cierto —dice—. Me _ofrecí_ a ser su compañero. Porque _me gusta_. Como amigo. Él es genial.

Cora se burla. Laura rueda los ojos.

—Derek, literalmente le escuché decirle a Matthias Bakker que fue Slughorn el que los puso juntos —dice Laura—. Y no parecía demasiado feliz por eso, así que no sé qué estás intentando-

— ¿Él dijo… _qué_? —grita Derek, su estómago sintiéndose pesado— Eso no… _oh por Dios_.

—No suena como si fueran amigos —dice Cora, presumiendo su petulancia. Derek va a matarla—. Tal vez _tú_ piensas que lo son pero-

 —Nosotros _somos_ amigos —gruñe Derek—. Estudiamos Pociones juntos todos los martes en la noche y cocinamos la cena para el Día de Gracias con los elfos y, ¿saben por qué no lo conocen? Porque sabía que ustedes se iban a volver malditamente groseras sobre esto.

—No estamos siendo groseras —le gruñe Cora de vuelta—. Solo estamos diciendo-

—Bueno, entonces no _solo digan_ —interrumpe Derek, alzando la voz—. ¿Porque saben qué? Él fue el único que consiguió traer de vuelta tu diario, Cora. Me lo dio un día después de que se lo contara y me dijo que explicara a los demás que lo había encontrado en cualquier parte para que sus _compañeros de casa_ no se enteraran de que lo robó de su estúpida broma y no lo odiaran _más_ de lo que ya lo hacen.

La boca de Cora se abre pero Derek no le deja decir nada.

—Y él era el que no estaba de acuerdo en venir porque quería que mi familia estuviera bien primero con ello. Pero resulta que no lo están. Así que solo le diré que ya no es bienvenido, y que tiene que quedarse aquí, solo, por las dos semanas de vacaciones, porque no pudo conseguir un pasaje de avión para ir a casa y _dios no quiera_ que un Slytherin pise la casa de los Hale.

—Excepto que —continua Derek, de pie— no, no, no estará solo. Díganle a mamá y a papá que me quedé con él. A la mierda esto.

Se gira para irse, perfectamente contento con su discurso, pero-

— _Derek_ —gruñe Laura. Su tono deja en claro que no va a pasar su rabieta— _Cálmate_.

No puede evitar erizarse ante su tono de voz, que parece ser el adecuado para un juicio, y cómo es que se atreve ella a enfadarse cuando no es él el que ha estado siendo un completo tonto, pero… pero luego coloca sus ojos sobre Cora y se da cuenta de que le ha estado gritando a su hermana de _once años_. La cara de Cora está pálida y sus ojos se están llenando de lágrimas y-

Todavía está enojado, pero no se siente del todo bien.

Se sienta de nuevo.

—Lo sentimos —comienza Laura, lo que es una buena cosa para empezar porque Derek piensa que si hubiera dicho algo diferente tal vez la hubiera golpeado—. _En serio_. Fue una mierda de nuestra parte intentar demostrar que ustedes no son amigos.

Derek asiente con decisión. Lo fue.

—Pero —dice Laura y Derek siente su mandíbula tensarse— Pero, Derek, han sido _cuatro meses_ los que hemos estado en la escuela, y mencionaste a Stilinski –Stiles– una vez. Cuando nos dijiste que le prestaste la lechuza. Y pensamos que solo estabas siendo amable.

Cora asiente con la cabeza miserablemente. Derek abre la boca para decir algo pero las manos en alto de Laura lo detienen.

—Así que, no puedes culparnos por estar un poco… sorprendidas —continúa—. Nunca nos contaste que estaban estudiando pociones. De hecho, hubo una vez en la que te pregunté por pociones y tú solo dijiste: va bien. Así que, puedes enloquecerse todo lo que quieras con nosotras por ser rudas o juzgarlo por ser un Slytherin, pero, Derek, no nos dijiste que ustedes eran amigos. Y no nos has dado ninguna oportunidad para conocerlo. Y eso es injusto. Para él y para nosotras.

Derek abre la boca, luego la cierra.

—Y no puedes estallar cada vez que alguien te hace preguntas —termina Laura—. Mamá y papá van a estar curiosos, también. Porque te apuesto a que _tampoco_ se los has mencionado a ellos.

—No —admite Derek lentamente. No lo había visto como si estuviera _dispuesto_ a esconder a Stiles. Sino como… no precipitarse en su amistad. Por supuesto, eso no quiere decir nada cuando invitó a Stiles a pasar la navidad con ellos sin ni siquiera pensarlo.

—Le contaré a mamá y papá cuando hablemos a través del fuego esta noche —dice Laura y Derek sabe que es su versión de darle un par de días para prepararse. Probablemente va a hacer como si Cora y ella conocieran todo sobre Stiles. Es una disculpa y un apoyo envuelto en una sola.

Ella es un buen mediador en las discusiones familiares. Siempre lo ha sido.

—Dile a Stiles que nos iremos el sábado a las ocho de la mañana —dice, levantándose—. Te veo luego.

Ella se va y Cora la sigue y Derek, por una vez, piensa que él hace las cosas más difíciles de lo que en verdad pueden ser.

Al menos esta vez, puede arreglarlo.

 

* * *

 

Cuando llega la mañana del sábado, Derek se encuentra sintiéndose más confiado. Confiando y listo para muchas cosas.

Está listo para que todo con sus hermanas sea un poco incómodo y tal vez un poco distantes. Está preparado para que Stiles esté nervioso. Está preparado para la invasión masiva de preguntas de parte de su madre cuando finalmente lleguen a casa.

Definitivamente _no está preparado_ para ver a Stiles en ropa muggle.

Stiles está constantemente recibiendo infracciones por el uniforme, por olvidar su corbata o negarse a llevar el chaleco o salir sin la túnica. Y Derek ha visto sus tennis muggle antes (cree que se llaman Converse o algo así) porque Stiles tiende a llevarlos cada día antes de cambiarlos por otros.

Pero no está preparado para ver a Stiles en jeans azul oscuro, usando una camiseta negra con alguna especie de símbolo en el pecho, una camiseta a cuadros encima y una de sus famosas sudaderas completando el estilo. No está preparado para ver a Stiles siendo como _él mismo_ más que nunca.

Y ciertamente no está preparado para ver a Stiles saltar desde el lugar donde estaba sentado encima de la maleta con la manija extendida y sus ruedas, y verlo pasar sus manos por su cabello, nervioso.

Derek ha visto el movimiento antes pero… pero, Dios, incluso cuando los magos usan ropa normal son todo jerseys y trajes formales, y las camisas americanas deben ser de tallas pequeñas porque prácticamente puede ver la tensión en el pecho de Stiles con el movimiento.

Debe verse como un idiota, Derek deduce. Todavía está usando su túnica porque… está acostumbrado a las túnicas y hace frio afuera y-

— ¿Estás _seguro_ de que esto está bien? —pregunta Stiles, cambiando su peso de una pierna a otra como si se preparara para correr de nuevo al castillo— Porque yo no estoy muy seguro sobre todo esto. Tal vez… tal vez solo debería quedarme.

—Stiles —dice Derek, esperando que su voz siga ahí— Está bien. Lo prometo.

—No lo sé —murmura Stiles— Me he quedado sólo una vez en la casa de Scott y su madre estaba como… como si _tuviera_ que hacer cosas por mí y- oh por Dios, ¿debería estar usando túnica? Solo tengo las de la escuela pero puedo ir por ellas. Es que… ¡no tengo ropa formal, Derek!

Derek está consciente de que sonríe como un idiota, pero no puede parar.

—Te ves bien, Stiles —dice, y está mintiendo. Stiles no se ve bien. Se ve mejor que bien. Luce fantástico—. No te preocupes. La navidad es casual.

—Okay —dice Stiles, tomando una respiración profunda— Okay. Yo solo… Puedo quedarme aquí. Tu familia-

—Mi familia quiere que vengas —dice Derek, y es verdad. Al menos eso espera. Él y sus hermanas no lo hablaron más y tampoco lo hizo él _directamente_ con sus padres, pero su mamá le envió una lechuza personal preguntándole si Stiles era alérgico o si prefería alguna comida en especial… así que ella está bien con eso. Lo que significa que todos están bien con el tema. Así es como una familia trabaja junta—. Están ansiosos por conocerte.

Stiles abre la boca como si estuviera a punto de discutir, pero sus ojos ven más allá de Derek y la tensión es casi audible.

Derek se gira para mirar a sus dos hermanas caminar hacia ellos por los pasillos de Hogwarts.

Ese par intimida sin la intención de hacerlo, realmente. Laura mide 10cm más que Derek, lo que significa que es _aún más alta_ que Stiles, y Cora está creciendo con toda la confianza que Laura posee. Y su cabello negro y penetrantes ojos verdes no es que ayuden demasiado.

Caminan más cerca y Stiles comienza a jugar con el cordón de su sudadera, y Derek se encuentra a si mismo mirando a sus hermanas, pensando que eso era su culpa, pensando que, tal vez, debió haberlos presentado antes, y tal vez todo sería menos incómodo.

— ¡Stiles! —la voz de Laura es cálida y acogedora. Y de repente toma la mano de Stiles como si fueran viejos amigos— ¡Es genial conocerte!

—No puedo creer que estés atascado siendo el amigo de Derek —Cora mira hacia arriba, su rostro con una expresión clara de ser una broma entre hermanos—. Eso debe apestar.

Derek se queda mirándolos. Stiles también lo hace, pero cuando Laura le pregunta si lleva todo lo que necesita, Stiles se recupera y les agradece por dejarlo venir y Laura le dice que no hay problema y-

Derek no tiene la oportunidad de decir mucho. Se había olvidado de la agresividad de sus hermanas a la hora de ser agradables, cuando querían.

Laura le pregunta a Stiles si alguna vez ha usado la transportación mágica y luego le explica pacientemente cómo se hace. Cora le asegura que es mejor hacerlo con el estómago vacío porque la primera vez que Derek lo hizo vomitó por _todas_ _partes_ , y él se queja un poco por la historia pero hace a Stiles reír, así que no le importa. (Bueno, le importa un poco. Se siente ridículo al pie de Stiles cuando él se ve tan malditamente bien).

Sus hermanas pasan a través de la chimenea primero y aunque Stiles se ha relajado un poco, le dice a Derek que vaya antes que él ( _Deberías ver a tus padres primero, amigo_ ).

Así que Derek lo atraviesa y no puede evitar sonreír al ver la habitación acogedora donde sus padres han colocado la chimenea para transportarse. Es una mezcla perfecta de las obras de arte de su madre y las estanterías repletas de libros de su padre.

— ¡Hola! —dice.

—Derek —su madre lo saluda con un abrazo— Laura y Cora han corrido a dejar sus cosas antes del té. Pero, ¿dónde está tu amigo?

—Ya viene —responde Derek, lanzando una mirada nerviosa hacia la chimenea. Técnicamente, Stiles debería aparecer en cualquier momento.

Esperan por un momento. Derek frunce el ceño.

—Es hijo de muggles —dice, mordiéndose el labio inferior—. Tal vez debería…

Al siguiente instante, Stiles aparece en la chimenea. Se ve un poco pálido, pero bien en general.

—Hola —dice la madre de Derek, sonriendo— ¡Por un momento estuvimos asustados de que te hubieras ido al lugar equivocado!

— ¿Primera vez usando la transportación mágica? —Su padre pregunta— Puede ser un poco desorientadora.

—Um, sí —dice Stiles, ruborizándose— Sí, primera vez. Um, hola.

—Mamá y papá, este es Stiles —dice Derek— Stiles, mis padres.

—Hola —dice Stiles de nuevo, dejando caer su maleta sin realmente importarle y dando un paso adelante para estrechar sus manos. Derek puede jurar que Stiles luce menos nervioso en clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas cuando se acerca a los Hipogrifos— Gr-gracias por recibirme. Espero no ser mucha molestia. En verdad. Puedo quedarme en cualquier parte. En el sofá o el piso, eso funcionaria también.

La madre de Derek se ríe. Derek se ruboriza. No tienen _menos de tres_ habitaciones, de hecho.

—Tenemos una habitación para invitados lista —dice ella—. Derek podría enseñártela.

—Oh, eso es- esperen —dice Stiles, saltando un poco cuando se interrumpe a si mismo—. Esperen, antes de que lo olvide.

Sus manos se agitan por un segundo de la forma en que lo hacen cuando está nervioso y gira en su lugar un par de veces, buscando su mochila hasta que la encuentra en el suelo.

Frunce el ceño y su mochila se abre, y luego murmura algo y de repente hay un pie en su mano. Al parecer, todavía está demasiado nervioso como para notar que los padres de Derek lo miran con asombro.

Derek se llena de orgullo sin ninguna razón. No es como si él fuera el _único_ que puede hacer magia sin varita y sin pensarlo dos veces. Pero la mirada sorprendida en la cara de sus padres es como él piensa que todos deberían mirar a Stiles, y aunque se acostumbre a ello, es realmente increíble y-

—Aquí —dice Stiles, sosteniendo la bandeja frente a la madre de Derek— Es un pie de nuez. De hecho, es un pie de whiskey americano y nuez. Pero, uh, debería estar bueno. Creo. Hice tres versiones diferentes para estar seguro.

— ¿Tú _hiciste_ esto? —dice la mamá de Derek. Suena un poco abrumada, lo que es justo. Stiles es abrumador en las mejores maneras.

—Sí —dice Stiles y se está colocando rojo. Más rojo de lo que Derek nunca lo ha visto— Bueno, no sólo yo. Quiero decir, me ayudaron, así que, ¿fue más como una parte de mí? O menos. ¿Un cuarto? Quiero decir, no es que no haya ayudado, es solo…

—Stiles está aprendiendo a cocinar con los elfos de la escuela —Derek lo interrumpe. Stiles respira profundo y le agradece con la mirada. Derek asiente.

—Eso suena increíble —dice el padre de Derek— ¿Y es magia sin varita lo que acabo de ver?

—Oh, uh, sí —dice Stiles— Así es… así es como hago magia la mayoría del tiempo. Nadie sabe por qué.

—Bueno, es increíblemente raro —responde el padre de Derek. Está cayendo en su voz de investigador. Derek está seguro de que él y Stiles se van a llevar muy bien—. Excepto para todos los elfos, que estoy seguro de que lo saben. De hecho, me pregunto si puedes hacer magia de la misma manera. Eso sería-

—Cariño —interrumpe la mamá de Derek— Por qué no dejamos que Derek le muestre la habitación a nuestro invitado antes de que comiences a interrogarlo.

—Oh, oh, sí, por supuesto —dice papá—. Hablaremos luego.

—Muchas gracias por el pie —dice mamá, sonriendo—. Lo coloqué en la habitación de invitados cerca a la tuya, Derek.

Derek asiente y tira de Stiles y-

— ¿Habitación de invitados cerca a la tuya? —Stiles le pregunta en voz baja mientras toma su maleta. A pesar de su habilidad con la magia, a veces parece olvidar lo que puede hacer con ella— ¿Quieres decir que tienen más de una?

Derek se sonroja.

Y no se molesta en responder. En su lugar, abre la puerta de la chimenea transportadora hacia la entrada principal de su casa y-

Bueno, se necesitan más que palabras para explicar lo grande que es. Es un Hale. Es más como una mansión. La entrada principal tiene escaleras dobles hacia arriba, y está construida en madera y vigas, pero sigue siendo _grande_ y-

—Santa _mierda_ —dice Stiles, mirando hacia el techo. Y las paredes son completamente ventanas. La mitad de la casa está construida con vidrio—. Derek, esto es…

Derek se tensa. Odia esto. Odia cuando las personas se colocan incomodas o piensan que esto es todo en lo que su familia se basa y-

—Bueno —dice Stiles, aclarándose la garganta para no sonar tan impresionado— Creo que no dormiré en el sofá.

Derek se relaja— Te lo dije.

—Psh —dice Stiles—, no me dijiste nada. ¿Son de la realeza en secreto? Esto es Inglaterra. Se ve como una pintura que tengo en mi cabeza.

Derek gime. Stiles le sonríe.

 

* * *

 

Es alarmante lo bien que Stiles se lleva con su familia.

Está un poco incómodo y nervioso al principio, y nunca deja de divagar o de tropezar con sus palabras, pero todavía… todavía encaja de alguna manera. Él y Cora forman una terrible alianza que parece estar dedicada a causar destrucción y revelar los momentos más embarazosos de Derek. Laura permanece un poco distante al inicio pero luego Stiles menciona en la cena que está aprendiendo Geometría para poder ayudar a su amigo, Scott, y Laura _ama_ Aritmancia y se ofrece a ayudarlo por lo menos una hora, metiéndose en los libros.

Y no es nada comparado con todo el tiempo que Stiles pasa hablando con sus padres. La mamá de Derek siempre ha estado fascinada con hacer magia sin varita y aunque Derek sabe que Stiles lo ve más como una carga que como un regalo, hace el esfuerzo por explicarle cómo lo hace. Derek ni siquiera sabe de lo que su papá y Stiles terminan hablando porque parece ser muy teórico (¿algo acerca de energía?) y totalmente fuera de lo que quiere saber.

Y Derek no puede tener suficiente de vivir junto a él. Stiles toma duchas ridículamente largas y canta canciones muggle con todo el aire de sus pulmones la mayoría del tiempo. Se queda despierto hasta muy tarde, también, maldiciéndose a sí mismo, pero Derek aprende a quedarse dormido con el sonido, así que no es la gran cosa. (No ha aprendido a dormir con las explosiones que de vez en cuando suceden, pero está bien. Le gusta recordar que Stiles está aquí).

En el primer día caminan a la ciudad, así Stiles puede usar el internet, y Derek tiene que admitir que la tecnología muggle es en verdad sorprendente. Stiles saca su computadora y le muestra a Derek la maravilla de las computadoras y el poder escribir, y luego recibe una llamada de su padre y al final no se prende en fuego como la carta, pero Stiles _puede ver_ la cara de su padre en la pantalla y-

Bueno, Derek saluda y luego se va para dejarles un poco de privacidad. Stiles necesita correr en las madrugadas para hablar con su papá y Scott antes de que ellos vayan a dormir. Y luego vuelve y les ayuda a preparar el desayuno, no importa cuántas veces los Hale le digan que es un invitado y no tiene que hacerlo.

La mañana de navidad trae a un Stiles tenue. Dura en la ciudad un poco más de tiempo de lo usual y, cuando vuelve, está ligeramente distraído. Pero luego se da cuenta de que ellos han estado esperándolo para abrir los regalos y que todos le han comprado algo (incluso Cora), y poco a poco vuelve a sí mismo. Para al mediodía, está alternándose entre reírse, tartamudear y sonrojarse y-

Es como si todo se fuera alarmantemente rápido. Y sin problemas. Ningún problema.

No está sorprendido cuando se despierta el día en que tienen que volver a Hogwarts y encuentra a su madre en la cocina. Stiles debe estar hablando con su familia por última vez. Su madre luce como si hubiera estado esperándolo.

Sabe lo que se viene y no encuentra una manera de salir de esto.

—Así que —dice ella coloquialmente— Un americano, nacido de padres muggle, Slytherin. Y que puede hacer magia sin usar varita sin siquiera pensarlo.

Hace una pausa. Derek se sonroja. Luego intenta esconderlo y se gira hacia la máquina, pretendiendo que hacer té es un proceso complicado y tiene que estar pendiente de él.

—Sabes cómo escogerlos —dice ella cuando Derek finalmente se da la vuelta.

Derek intenta mantener su expresión en blanco, con una pregunta implícita.

—Está bien, está bien —su madre responde, de pie majestuosamente—. Eres muy genial para hablar de eso con tu madre. Está bien.

— _Mamá._

—Solo te estoy advirtiendo —ella continúa—. Laura sabe. Y Cora también, probablemente. Y también la mitad de tu escuela si sales con él públicamente.

—Es no es-

—Sólo estoy diciendo —dice ella—, tu padre y yo creemos que él es _maravilloso_. Y lo aprobamos completamente.

—Mamá, solo somos _amigos_ —dice Derek—. En serio.

Ella levanta una ceja hacia él— Pensé que te había enseñado algo mejor que mentirle a tus padres.

—No estoy mintiendo —dice Derek— Es que… no lo sé.

— ¿No sabes qué?

 —Solo… cosas —dice Derek, encogiéndose de hombros y preguntándose si es demasiado tarde para huir.

— ¿No sabes si él te gusta? —pregunta su madre.

—No, sí me gusta- Quiero decir —Derek respira profundo— Es sólo más complicado en la escuela. No podemos… no podemos vernos demasiado el uno al otro.

Su madre está muy callada. Derek se encoge de hombros. Se siente mal _diciendo eso_. Pero es la verdad. Stiles y él no se ven demasiado todos los días en Hogwarts. No pueden comer en la misma mesa o permanecer hablando después del postre o pasar todo un día haciendo cosas en la nieve que Stiles no ha podido hacer nunca.

En Hogwarts, Stiles es sumamente cuidadoso cuando saluda a Derek y comienza rumores de que lo _forzaron_ a él a sentarse junto a Stiles en Pociones y-

—Derek —dice su madre a la espera de que levante la vista hacia ella— Si quieres pasar tiempo con él, entonces hazlo.

Lo dice como si fuera sencillo. Como si no tuviera que preocuparse por lo que sus compañeros de Casa digan o si molestan aún más a Stiles por verlo junto a él o, tal vez, si Stiles no quiere salir con él.

—Por lo que he visto —ella continua—, Stiles no luce como si le importaran las tradiciones o lo que las personas piensan o dicen. Pero parece que se preocupa por ti. Y por supuesto —termina, inclinándose hacia adelante y rizándose el cabello—, podría estar siendo un poco parcial.

 

* * *

 

Toma el consejo de su madre.

Hace un punto obligándose a llegar temprano para hablar con Stiles antes de la clase de Pociones y se queda junto a él en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, además de invitarlo a sentarse junto a Boyd y él en Astronomía. Hace un punto al pasearse por las otras clases de Stiles y poder conversar con él cuando estas terminan. Habla en voz alta, se ríe abiertamente y le grita a quién diga algo malo sobre eso.

Obtiene dos detenciones más por pelear.

Stiles frunce el ceño y lo llama idiota, e intenta iniciar un rumor de que él lo está chantajeando pero nadie lo cree.

Y la tercera vez que termina en detención es por golpear a un Ravenclaw que intentaba inculpar a Stiles de engaños. Así que Stiles le prende fuego a las túnicas de McGonagall y termina limpiando los orinales junto a él.

 

* * *

 

Aun así, Derek sabe que no es justo _para él_ , a pesar de que prefiere trabajar más al aire libre que en la biblioteca, cuando el Quiddich comienza de nuevo y las sesiones se cambian a Stiles tomando asiento en las gradas mientras Gryffindor práctica. Se dice eso una y otra y otra vez, que no es justo para Stiles, pero se emociona cada vez que lo ve estirarse al máximo por el cansancio, garabateando furiosamente en las hojas y enroscado en capas de ropa a lo largo de los asientos.

Eso causa un revuelo al primer instante, porque las prácticas son cerradas y no se puede confiar en un Slytherin dando vueltas por allí. (Stiles no facilita las cosas cuando se encoge de hombres y responde “ _Puede ser_ ” cuando le preguntan si está espiándolos). Pero eventualmente habla con el equipo. Lo que quiere decir mirarlos a los ojos, acusarlos de cobardía y asegurarse de que si el otro equipo tiene alguna especie de ventaja en el próximo juego, él mismo se hará responsable personalmente.

Stiles recibe unas cuantas amenazas, que apenas lo hacen sonreír, y luego todo está arreglado. O al menos nadie intenta moverlo físicamente de las gradas.

Su equipo no tiene nada de lo que preocuparse, sin embargo. En la mayor parte del tiempo, Stiles ni siquiera parece levantar la vista hacia ellos.

Al menos no está mirando cuando Derek corre el riesgo de dejar de observar la pelota y mirar hacia abajo (lo hace tres veces antes de perder una bola y ganarse una charla con su capitán).

Aun así, es una buena práctica, y cuando termina, no duda en saltar de su escoba un poco más alto de lo necesario y caer de pie frente a Stiles.

Consigue que grite y salte ante la sorpresa, y sonríe.

—Santa mier… —jadea Stiles— ¡Avísame la próxima vez!

—Vamos —dice Derek. Son casi las ocho, pero todavía hay un poco de luz ocultándose—, es un hermoso día. ¿Quieres dar una vuelta?

—Soy muggle, ¿recuerdas? —dice Stiles, moviendo la cabeza.

—Nacido de padres muggle —corrige Derek, con el ceño fruncido. Stiles rueda los ojos.

—Sin embargo, ya he intentado matarme jugando _lacrosse_ —dice, encogiendo un hombro—. Y eso se juega en el suelo. Con un equipo de protección.

—Oh, vamos —dice Derek—. Has estado estudiando todo el día.

Con eso, se acerca y lo toma del codo, colocándolo sobre sus pies.

—Derek, no —murmura—. ¡Amigo, me he saltado primer año! ¡Ni siquiera he tenido una introducción al curso de vuelo!

—Yo te enseño —dice Derek, sin dejar de caminar hacia la mitad del campo—. No es difícil. Aquí, toma la escoba. Ahora, pon una pierna a cada lado. Eso es- con las dos manos, Stiles. Sostente con las dos manos. ¿Lo sientes? Estás flotando, técnicamente. Ahora sólo tienes que saltar un poco. Y te va a sostener. ¿Listo? 1, 2-

— ¡Espera! —grita Stiles de repente. En realidad le había estado haciendo caso desde el inicio— Espera, ¿qué mierda? ¿Se supone que tengo que hacerlo por _mí mismo_?

—Bueno, sí —dice Derek, inclinándose hacia atrás— ¿De qué otra manera lo harías?

— ¡Uh, no lo sé! —Dice Stiles, su voz sonando una octava más alta de lo normal— ¡Con otra persona! ¡O con una especie de escoba con seguridad! O un simulador de alguna clase. Eso es lo que quiero. Un simulador de volar escobas para principiantes.

—No tengo ni idea de qué es eso —admite Derek.

—Por supuesto que no —suspira Stiles—. Aun así, no hay manera. No hay manera de que haga esto. Uh-uh. Estoy fuera.

Comienza a deslizarse fuera de la escoba.

—Espera, espera, espera —dice Derek—. Stiles, puedes hacer esto. Te dan… ¿te dan miedo las alturas o algo así?

—No —responde Stiles—. Pero tal vez esté asustado de volar como a mil pies y luego caer hacia mi _muerte_.

Eso sonó  a completo pánico. Derek se apiada de él.

—Okay, okay —dice— Iré contigo.

— ¿Va a ser algo como cuando alguien dice que te sostendrá la bicicleta pero luego solo dejará de hacerlo? —pregunta Stiles, sus ojos escudriñándolo con suspicacia.

—Eres desconfiado, Slytherin —dice Derek—. Confía en mí. Aquí, muévete un poco hacia adelante para que la pueda dirigir. Y sí, antes de que preguntes, puedo manejarla desde atrás.

Es cuando Derek está pasando una pierna al otro lado de la escoba, que se da cuenta de que tendrá que aferrarse a Stiles. Y que la espalda de Stiles va a estar presionada contra su pecho. Y que su cara, básicamente, va a estar enterrada en el cuello de Stiles.

Está bien. Puede enfocarse. Es un maldito Gryffindor. Puede con esto.

(También ha pasado mucho tiempo con Stiles para empezar a maldecir en su cabeza de manera normal, pero eso no es importante en el momento).

—Okay —dice, intentando mantener su agarre en las caderas de Stiles de manera profesional— Okay, ahora saltarémos en tres, ¿de acuerdo?

En silencio ora para que la escoba los sostenga a ambos.

—Mierda —Stiles respira.

—1… 2… ¡3!

A pesar de todo, no se sorprende cuando Stiles realmente salta. Brinca más alto que Derek, y él por un momento se asusta de deslizarse hacia atrás, pero toma con más fuerza las caderas de Stiles y la escoba parece darse cuenta de que hay dos personas y se endereza y-

—Puta mierda, puta mierda, puta mierda —murmura Stiles. Derek se ríe.

—Stiles, estamos bien —dice—. Estamos como a seis pies del campo.

—Más como veinte —murmura en respuesta.

—Oh, deja de ser un bebe —dice Derek—. Ahora inclínate un poco hacia adelante para que podamos movernos.

Stiles no deja de decir maldiciones todo el tiempo, pero, aún así, se las arregla para escucharlo. Y no es tan malo. Sus movimientos son un poco espásticos y eso significa que están yendo un poco más rápido de lo que Derek habría sugerido, pero Stiles parece disfrutar ir más y más alto y Derek se deleita en la sensación de Stiles presionándose más y más contra él y luego tiene que dejarse de deleitar porque, uh-

—Amigo, estamos muy alto —dice Stiles y hace un movimiento para detenerlos sobre el campo—. Esto es genial.

—Sí —Derek está de acuerdo, parpadeando y alejando sus ojos del cuello de Stiles— Sí, estoy contento de que pueda sostenernos a ambos.

— ¿¡Qué!? —Dice Stiles— ¿¡Esta cosa no fue hecha para dos personas!?

—Bueno, lo he hecho antes —replica Derek, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Oh —Stiles se calma. Por un momento. Luego— Espera, ¿cuándo, exactamente, hiciste eso?

—Cuando estaba aprendiendo a volar —responde Derek seriamente. Luego se ríe—. Cuando tenía tres.

—Oh por _Dios_ —dice Stiles, pero está sonriendo. Derek puede decirlo sin necesidad de mirar su rostro—. Eres lo peor.

Se mantienen volando. Eventualmente Derek le pregunta a Stiles si quiere intentarlo por su propia cuenta y lo ve vacilar, sintiendo los músculos de sus hombros tensarse solo por un momento, y Derek realmente no sabe qué significa eso. Pero Stiles niega con la cabeza un momento después, mirando hacia atrás para revelar que se está mordiendo el labio inferior.

—Nah —dice— Tal vez la próxima vez.

Está intentado sonar casual, Derek lo sabe.

—Okay —responde Derek, manteniendo su voz intacta, aunque está seguro de que él siente el mismo nivel de nervios— ¿Quieres intentar un giro de barril?

Como es de esperar, Stiles se opone fervorosamente a la idea.

Lo hacen, de todas maneras.

 

* * *

 

Son los elfos los que le avisan.

Estan a finales de Marzo y Stiles luce como si siempre estuviera ocupado. Irrumpe en sus sesiones de los martes llegando tarde y gasta grandes cantidades de tiempo mirando al vacío; lo que obliga a Derek a repetirle las instrucciones. Siempre se ve feliz de verlo, pero es una felicidad silenciosa. Una felicidad teñida de agotamiento y estrés, y no hay una razón real para eso porque no es temporada de exámenes.

Incluso su magia parece desgastada. Los libros que una vez salían disparados de los estantes hacia las manos de Stiles, ahora hacen un camino lento para llegar, y el mayor cambio de páginas los hace con las manos. Un día, en verdad saca su _varita_ y la usa para ampliar un libro y leer mejor.

Derek no está demasiado preocupado. Stiles ha pasado a través de esto antes. Tal vez no por tanto tiempo, pero de vez en cuando hay un proyecto que exige su atención por completo. Stiles todavía está comiendo los almuerzos y la mayoría de las cenas. Y no parece pensar cuando Derek le da a hurtadillas comida en Pociones y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

Derek va a darle un poco más de tiempo antes de comenzar a preocuparse. Porque él también luce un poco más delgado. Ganaron su partido contra Ravenclaw, pero perdieron por un margen muy pequeño contra Slytherin (Stiles había sido demasiado bueno como para no echárselo en cara por mucho tiempo), lo que significaba que tendrían que vencer a Hufflepuff en una victoria aplastante. De otra manera, Ravenclaw ganaría la copa. Eso significa para Derek el practicar todos los días y tener reuniones en el almuerzo para hacer estrategias, y todo comienza a jugar con sus horas de sueño. Y el partido todavía está a semanas.

Se calmará con el tiempo, lo sabe, pero hasta entonces, sus sesiones de estudio han sido un poco aburridas.

Hay un martes cuando Stiles y él se quedan dormidos por veinte minutos y despiertan con los sonidos de la campana, aturdidos y avergonzados. (Derek aprende que luce ridículo con la impresión del libro en su cara y que Stiles luce adorable incluso con la mitad del cabello aplastado).

No deja de caerse dormido después de la practica encima del trabajo de la escuela, por lo que empieza a levantarse temprano para hacerlo antes del desayuno. O al menos lo intenta.

Ahora se da cuenta de que es el único Gryffindor en la mesa cuando una voz llama su atención.

— ¡Señor Hale! —Derek salta. No había estado durmiendo, sólo descansaba los ojos— ¡Derek!

Derek mira hacia abajo para ver un par de ojos familiares devolviéndole el gesto.

— ¡Daisy! —Dice, despertándose inmediatamente— ¿Qué pasa?

Ella inclina la cabeza hacia él.

—Nada, pero nos preguntábamos cuál era el plan —ella rebota arriba y abajo en emoción. Derek está confundido.

— ¿Plan?

— ¡Para el cumpleaños del Sr. Stilinski!

— ¿Cumpleaños?

Daisy ya no se ve emocionada, ahora luce como si fuera un humano real. Mira alrededor y de vuelta a él.

—Sr. Stilinski —repite ella— Stiles. Tu amigo. Te trajo a las cocinas.

— ¡Sí sé quién es Stiles, Daisy! —dice Derek, frotándose la cara con una mano. Tal vez este sea un sueño extraño que está teniendo sobre Transfiguración.

—Bueno, es su cumpleaños —dice ella—. El 8 de abril. En una semana y media.

No debería ser posible que una persona tan pequeña diga cosas tan grandes.

—Nos estábamos preguntando si tenías un plan. A menos que… —ella cambia su expresión— ¿Los americanos no celebran los cumpleaños? —ella luce aterrorizada por la idea.

—No, lo hacen —dice Derek, las cosas finalmente conectándose en su cerebro—. Lo hacen. Es que… No tengo ningún plan aun.

Ni siquiera sabía cuándo era el cumpleaños de Stiles, pero no cree que esa sea una idea particularmente buena para decir.

Y así es como termina planeando una fiesta sorpresa para Stiles. No debería ser muy difícil ya que, desde el inicio, decidieron que Derek arrastraría a Stiles hacia las cocinas, donde los elfos prepararían sus comidas favoritas y, al menos, tres tipos diferentes de pasteles, pero lo es. Porque a pesar de que le dice a Harley que _no sabe_ cuál es la _última_ comida favorita de Stiles, el elfo se rehúsa a creerle. También lo llaman para preguntarle cuál es el tono exacto de verde que Stiles prefiere e interrogarlo de si es costumbre ondear una bandera americana en los cumpleaños de las personas. Básicamente, todo se vuelve un trabajo muy extenuante.

Y en la cima de todo, tiene que conseguirle un regalo. Aunque, en realidad, habla con su mamá a través del fuego de la chimenea y aparentemente eso ya está cubierto.

Y todo va a salir bien.

Nota que Stiles recibe lo que parecen ser tres cartas y un pequeño paquete durante el desayuno, y espera casi todo el día a que Stiles le mencione que es su cumpleaños. Pero no lo hace, y Derek está un poco molesto por eso; pero en este caso, es lo mejor. Y se las arregla para no despegarse de él.

Hasta la historia con la que consigue llevarlos a ambos a las cocinas, fue construida cuidadosamente. Derek le dice a Stiles que Daisy vino a verlo para comentarle que Harley no se sentía muy bien y Stiles inmediatamente estuvo de acuerdo en bajar y saludar.

Su cara cuando abre la puerta no tiene precio.

Todos los elfos están gritando emocionados y Derek no había pensado que los tres pasteles que estaban preparando fueran _así_ de grandes y Stiles casi muere riéndose al ver la bandera gigante que Daisy colgó en la pared más amplia de la cocina.

La cena se extiende por tres horas, todos los elfos sentados alrededor y hablando los unos con los otros de una manera que se vuelve totalmente pacífica. Stiles no para de sonreír y, aparentemente, en Hogwarts es una tradición álfica el regalar medias, así que él termina con una pila de medias que le llegan hasta los codos.

Poco a poco, todos los elfos se dispersan para limpiar el lugar o ir a dormir, o Harley les da una de sus miradas llenas de palabras, y, eventualmente, sólo quedan ellos dos.

—Siento haber estado ocupado últimamente —dice Stiles con la boca llena de pastel. Derek no tiene idea de cómo puede seguir comiendo. Él piensa que está a punto de morir—. Sólo he estado intentado un par de cosas.

Derek quiere preguntarle. En verdad quiere, pero no lo hace, porque si Stiles quiere decirle, lo hará.

Y está bien. Stiles luce más feliz de lo que Derek lo ha visto nunca.

—Está bien —responde honestamente—. He estado ocupado con el Quiddich, también.

Está feliz de que los elfos le dijeran esto, para poder reunirse y celebrar el cumpleaños de Stiles.

—Y —continua, sonriendo un poco—, pienso que mi regalo puede ayudar con eso.

Stiles se le queda mirando.

— ¿Qué? —Pregunta— Tú… ¿tienes otro regalo? ¿Además de la fiesta?

Derek no puede pensar por qué Stiles parece estar tan sorprendido. Obviamente tiene un regalo para él. Es su cumpleaños y Derek… bueno, Derek es su mejor amigo. Tal vez más.

—Bueno, es mío y de mis hermanas —añade—. Y de mis padres.

—Derek —dice, sonando suspicaz— ¿Qué hiciste?

—Es más fácil mostrártelo, creo —responde Derek. Los elfos no estuvieron muy felices de esconder su regalo en la parte trasera de la cocina, pero estuvieron de acuerdo—. Espera un momento.

Derek no puede dejar de emocionarse. Toma el regalo, hace una mueca al ver el moño destruido que había colocado en la parte de arriba, pero-

Ni siquiera puede categorizar la expresión que hace Stiles cuando camina hacia él con el regalo. Sus ojos se agrandan y su boca se abre y hace un sonido alto que Derek jamás había escuchado salir de su cuerpo humano y-

—Me compraste una _búho_ —chilla Stiles. Se levanta y da un paso cauteloso hacia adelante, como si tuviera miedo.

—No, idiota —dice Derek, rodando los ojos. El pájaro en la jaula no es claramente un búho. —. Es un halcón. Un halcón peregrino.

Stiles no levanta los ojos del halcón. Derek no está seguro de cuánto, en realidad, está procesando. Continúa, de todas maneras.

—Es una de las aves más rápidas en el mundo —dice Derek—. Ha sido entrenada como una lechuza, sin embargo. Y el entrenador me aseguró de que es lo suficientemente joven como para que se adapte a ti, y se supone que son súper leales y-

Stiles da otro paso más cerca.

—No —dice él firmemente— No, no puedo. Derek, esto es… es demasiado. Yo no… no sé cuánto cuestan los halcones, pero deben costar mucho, como… un billón de dólares. Como una fortuna. O algo parecido a una fortuna.

Técnicamente, Stiles no está equivocado. Pero, originalmente, Derek solo pidió dinero para comprarle a Stiles su propia lechuza y luego su papá mencionó que estaba intentando encontrar un halcón y la amiga de la amiga de su madre conocía a alguien; y estaba hecho antes de que Derek pudiera decir algo.

—Eso no es importante —responde Derek—. Lo que es importante es que es tuyo. Comprado y pagado. Sin embargo, mi papá tiene ganas de verlo alguna vez.

—Es… No puedo, Derek. Tienes que decirles que esto es demasiado.

—Stiles —replica Derek— Puede ir a California en la mitad del tiempo.

Stiles se queda muy quieto. Su mano se mueve nerviosa antes de cerrarse en un puño y luego retira sus ojos llorosos de ver al ave. Es muy cuidadoso al tomar la jaula y luego dejarla sobre la encimera y luego-

Luego, los brazos de Derek están rodeándolo.

Es la primera vez que se abrazan y está muy aturdido como para reaccionar, realmente.

— _Gracias_ —dice Stiles, sorbiendo las lágrimas. Luego se retira, pero lo hace lentamente. Se limpia los ojos de manera rápida y eso está bien porque Derek estaba al borde de hacerlo por él.

Para el momento en que se miran de nuevo, Stiles ha roto la promesa que Derek les hizo a los elfos de mantener al “pájaro de muerte” en su jaula y el halcón ya está postrado en su muñeca.

Se queda mirándolo en silencio por un minuto.

—Appa —dice finalmente.

Es el turno de Derek para parpadear asombrado.

— ¿Qué?

—Su nombre —dice Stiles—. Este será mi poderoso bisonte volador de seis patas —Bueno, señor, ya se está volviendo loco.

— ¿Qué?

—Oh por Dios, amigo —gime Stiles—. Tenemos que hacer que veas un poco de televisión muggle. Estoy pensando en colocarlo también en la lista.

Derek gira los ojos. Para este punto, la lista de televisión muggle que tiene que ver es interminable.

—No puede quedarse en la torre de las lechuzas —añade Derek—. No se lleva bien con ellas, pero le pregunté a McGonagall y dijo que podías tenerla en tu habitación.

Stiles se ve encantado.

— ¡Oh por Dios! —dice, tirando de Appa más cerca y frotando su cabeza en el pecho del ave. Derek está contento de ver que al ave le gusta Stiles. Al menos no le está arañando el brazo— Podemos acurrucarnos toda la noche, mi bella ave dueña del cielo.

Derek resopla. Appa tuerce la cabeza para mirarlo.

—Amigo, McGonagall en verdad debe amarte —dice Stiles—. ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Prometiste matar para ganar la copa de Quiddich si era necesario?

—No —dice Derek— Sólo le dije que era una buena idea. Y que no era diferente de un estudiante que tuviera una rata o un sapo.

Y se había extendido de más en un discurso sobre que no era justo que Stiles tuviera que esperar dos semanas para tener noticias de su familia y como era _inaceptable_ el colocar a Stiles en una situación como esta y cómo el tener a Appa es _esencial_ para la felicidad de Stiles y-

McGonagall lo había detenido a mitad de camino, antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de involucrar a sus propios padres (porque estaba seguro de jugar esa carta si tenía que hacerlo), para decirle que estaba bien. Que, como estudiante internacional, Stiles sería autorizado de tener un halcón en su dormitorio, siempre y cuando mantuviera limpio ese espacio y no distrajera a otros estudiantes.

Stiles y él pasaron la siguiente hora arrullando a Appa y acariciándolo, y, eventualmente, algunos de los elfos lo suficientemente valientes, vinieron y tocaron al ave, también. Appa se mantiene bien con eso a pesar de que el entrenador le dijo a Derek que suelen ser muy temperamentales.

También está bastante seguro de que a las aves les toma un tiempo el amoldarse a su propietario, pero al final de la noche Appa mordisquea sin vergüenza la oreja de Stiles y le grita a Derek cuando se acerca demasiado. Lo que es desagradable porque ha estado viviendo tres días con Derek y sería bueno que mostrara un poco de lealtad.

Excepto que no le importa, en realidad. Stiles no ha dejado de sonreír en todo ese tiempo y ya está hablando de lo impresionado que estará Scott, y la tercera vez que Appa le grita a Derek, Stiles lo coloca frente a él y le da un discurso firme de cómo Derek es increíble y sí, es un Gryffindor, pero sigue siendo genial.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Stiles —dice Derek, sonriendo cuando van a separarse. En este punto, no necesita que Stiles lo acompañe hasta su Sala Común.

—Gracias —dice, y luego mira hacia abajo, sonrojándose un poco—. Fue uno bueno.

Su voz es suave, llena de felicidad y un toque de verdadera sorpresa.

Derek asiente y se gira para irse, y casi se pierde de lo que dice a continuación:

—Tal vez el mejor.

 

* * *

 

A Derek le parece demasiado que use a Appa para dejar notas sobre su cabeza. Usualmente, Appa no está, claramente haciendo el viaje de atravesar el trasatlántico con cartas de Stiles, Scott y su padre. Pero Stiles es demasiado cuidadoso en darle una semana para que se recupere, o tal vez una semana en que se la pasa abrazado a él.

De cualquier manera, pasan un par de días antes de que Stiles use a Appa para mandarle notas también a él cuando están ocupados, a pesar de que se ven en clase tres días a la semana y los martes por la noche. Y Appa parece tener una manía en dejarle las notas de Stiles directamente en el rostro. Y luego se niega a mover hasta que Derek no le escriba una carta en respuesta.

Aun así, Derek no es feliz cuando se despierta de un sueño perfectatmente agradable con una nota en la cabeza. Y es aún menos feliz cuando no es un pedazo de papel lo que le despierta, exactamente. Es un halcón considerablemente grande postrado en su pecho.

— ¿Queeee? —gime Derek. Luego reconoce a la estúpida ave. Y luego mira más allá para notar que son más de las malditas dos de mañana— Ohpordios, no.

Toma el pedazo de papel y lo coloca en la mesa, perfectamente contento de dejarlo para mañana. Solo porque Stiles no duerma a horas razonables, no significa que Derek vaya a hacer lo mismo. Puede leer cualquier cosa random que Stiles le haya enviado en la mañana. Una vez el mensaje había sido un dibujo pequeño y extraño de Derek.

Appa continúa saltando sobre él.

—Vete —Derek murmura, moviendo un brazo para hacer que la estúpida ave desaparezca. Se arrepiente de haberle dado a Stiles la maldita cosa—. Le responderé en la mañana.

Appa vuela por un segundo, mientras el brazo de Derek deja de moverse, luego se monta en su muñeca y comienza a batir sus alas y Derek se queda sin aliento por la sorpresa y el dolor y-

Al segundo siguiente, Appa está _chillando._

— ¡Callate! —dice Derek, sentándose en un instante. No necesita que el mundo esté despierto para ver cómo es atacado por un halcón. Y Stiles y él van a tener un seria conversación sobre cuáles son las horas apropiadas para enviar a Appa, y tal vez el entrenarlo no sea tan mal-

— ¡Estoy en ello! —agita el pedazo de papel en frente del animal.

Appa deja de gritar, pero no se levanta de su muñeca.

—Maldita sea —Derek murmura mientras abre la nota.

Y luego es él quién está volando fuera de la cama porque la nota de Stiles sólo dice “Pociones”, con su terrible escritura a mano, inconsistente y casi ilegible, y luego se da cuenta de que eso en la esquina de la hoja luce como _sangre._

Se lanza a unos pantalones y se coloca la primera camisa que encuentra (que, para ser honesto, no está seguro de qué es), y luego todo es una carrera fuera de los dormitorios.

Ignora las protestas de la Señora Gorda al ser duramente abierta en mitad de la noche y se encoge mentalmente de hombros ante sus amenazas de hablar con McGonagall al respecto. E ignora todos los pasadizos que Stiles le ha enseñado durante estos cuatro meses y toma el camino más directo a la clase de Pociones. Al menos es lo suficientemente tarde como para que los profesores estén patrullando los corredores del castillo.

— ¡Stiles! —Es todo gritos cuando irrumpe en la habitación— ¿¡Qué esta-¡?

Se detiene a sí mismo porque en ese instante es claro lo que está mal.

Stiles está sentado en una de las mesas del fondo, sin camisa, y la sangre se está deslizando desde su hombro. No, no deslizándose, cubriéndolo por completo. La sangre se está derramando de la herida abierta y es claro que intentó usar su camisa para detener el sangrado. No se ve asustado, pero puede ver el alivio en sus ojos cuando Derek entra.

—Hey —dice Stiles, intentando claramente sonar casual a pesar de que su espalda esté cubierta de sangre. El bastardo incluso se atreve a sonreír un poco— ¿Te fue bien en tu examen de Encantamientos Médicos, verdad?

—Eso es… ¡tenemos que ir con Madame Pomfrey! —dice Derek, recuperándose del shock y corriendo de nuevo. Stiles sigue estando delgado, en su opinión, pero por primera vez lo deja pasar porque sólo está preocupado por llevarlo a la enfermería. O hacerlo levitar hasta allí. Sí, eso también podría funcionar. O enviar a Appa— Vamos. Estas-

— ¡No! —Stiles se queda sin aliento, alejándose de Derek y luego gimiendo en dolor— No, no podemos ir ahí.

— ¿De qué estás _hablando_? —dice Derek. De cerca, luce incluso peor. Es como si una parte del hombro de Stiles no estuviera— Claro que si podemos. ¡Vamos a ir!

Envuelve una mano alrededor del brazo herido de Stiles pero lo retira al instante como si hubiera quemado porque él se _estremece_ y, está bien, llevarlo no va a ser una opción. Va a enviar a Appa.

—Derek —dice Stiles— Necesitas calmarte.

Derek no puede explicar exactamente la expresión que hizo al oír aquello. Sabe que no puede ser buena.

—No podemos ir donde Madame Pomfrey —dice Stiles, hablando como si Derek fuera el loco allí—. Porque sé que estas heridas lucen extrañas. Pero son bastante fáciles de identificar. Si sabes qué estás buscando.

Derek parpadea hacia el hombro de Stiles. ¿Tal vez es en realidad algún tipo de quemadura? No lo sabe. No puede-

—Y —Stiles continúa— Si Hogwarts descubre qué estaba intentado hacer, me expulsarán —sonrie—. No quieres eso, ¿verdad?

—Tal vez _deberías_ ser expulsado —Derek murmura y deja de llamar la atención de Appa.

Stiles se ríe y luego gime— Indudablemente.

—Okay —dice Derek y se fuerza a sí mismo a respirar profundo. A calmarse—. Al menos estamos de acuerdo en eso.

—Definitivamente —dice Stiles—. Ahora ven aquí.

Derek desearía poder decirle a Stiles que su aparente extenso conocimiento sobre Primeros Auxilios Mágicos lo hace sentir un poco mejor sobre la situación. Pero no lo hace. Porque eso solo haría más obvio que Stiles está preparado para cuando este tipo de situaciones pasen y, más de una vez, murmura cómo hubiera sido si el brazo lastimado no fuera con el que usa la varita y pudiera ver el daño completamente, tal vez hubiera intentado curarse a sí mismo. Lo que es estúpido. Stiles no se hubiera podido curar a sí mismo.

Al final, se necesitan tres tipos diferentes de hechizos para lograr que el hombro de Stiles deje de sangrar. Y luego otro hechizo para convocar vendajes (por suerte, Stiles es capaz de hacerlos aparecer, porque Derek todavía tiene que ver las cosas para hacerlas realidad). Y luego Stiles piensa que Derek tiene experiencia colocando vendajes, porque una vida en el Quiddich le ha enseñado los hechizos necesarios para envolverlos adecuadamente y-

Dicho todo, pasan veinte minutos hasta que el brazo de Stiles está envuelto y Derek deja de preocuparse de que va a desangrarse hasta la muerte.  Stiles todavía se ve pálido, sin embargo. Y continúa respirando superficialmente y sudando. Y continua sentado y Derek aún no ha retirado su mano.

—Stiles —dice Derek, apretando el hombro sano del chico— ¿Qué estabas _haciendo_?

—N-no puedo decirte —responde Stiles lentamente. Suena triste, pero firme—. Pero no te preocupes. Sé que no parece, pero fue la parte fácil.

— ¿La parte _fácil_? —Dice Derek, alzando la voz— ¿La parte _fácil_? ¡Stiles, una parte de tu hombro desapareció!

—Okay, sí —dice Stiles— Desde una perspectiva ajena esta puede ser la parte difícil. Pero, en serio, no lo es. Y sé qué fue lo que salió mal, así que no volverá a pasar de nuevo.

—Si supieras qué estabas haciendo, no hubiera sucedido en _primer lugar_ —gruñe Derek.

—Pude estar subestimándolo un poco —admite Stiles—. Pero, Derek, estoy… estoy tan _cerca._

—Stiles —dice Derek— Sea lo que sea, no vale la pena.

Stiles no se molesta en decir nada. No importa. Derek puede ver el desacuerdo en su expresión. Niega con la cabeza, pero no dice nada más cuando Stiles le arrebata la varita y desaparece la pila ensangrentada de ropa hacia algún lugar.

—No te preocupes —dice Stiles, colocándose en pie con un grito silencioso de dolor. Todavía hay sangre empapando la parte de atrás de sus pantalones. Toma unas cuantas respiraciones y se gira hacia Derek—. Casi termino.

Cojea al caminar y Derek lo observa.

Solo desea saber de qué está hablando Stiles.

 

* * *

 

Después de eso, Derek se compromete a vigilar más de cerca a Stiles. Va a llevar comida a _cada sesión_ de los martes y sentarse junto a él en todas las clases que tengan juntos, y después de la práctica de Quiddich, simplemente va a vagar por el castillo hasta que pueda encontrarlo. Y asegurarse de que siga vivo.

Su plan falla.

Stiles _cancela_ su sesión del próximo martes, mandando a Appa con un críptico mensaje corto. Sentarse junto a él en clase no hace nada porque Stiles gasta la mayor parte de su tiempo escribiendo en su cuaderno. Ni siquiera pretende prestar atención en clase.

Y la única vez que Derek vagó por el castillo, termino murmurando _dos horas_ acerca de lo estúpido, sigiloso y obstinado que era el Slytherin antes de darse por vencido.

Para cuando llega el sábado, Derek está tan nervioso y harto que ni siquiera puede conseguir emocionarse por el partido de Quiddich entre Ravenclaw/Slytherin.

Él va, por supuesto, porque todo el equipo estará ahí para mirar si tienen alguna oportunidad de ganar la copa, pero después de veinte minutos, Derek concluye que todo lo que está haciendo es escanear el lado de Slytherin en el estadio en busca de Stiles. Y Stiles no parece estar ahí.

Se va. Es el primer juego de Quiddich que Derek no ve en toda su vida durante Hogwarts.

Tiene toda la intención de ir a la torre de las lechuzas y enviarle un mensaje a Stiles. No está seguro de que dirá todavía, pero Destellos será capaz de encontrarlo y Derek solo necesita _hablar_ con él.

Pero en su camino a la torre, escucha algo.

Una risa.

Una ruidosa, alegre e _increíble_ risa.

Viene de un aula vacía –el salón de McGonagall, de hecho- y Derek frunce el ceño porque jura que suena similar a Stiles, pero…

Pero Stiles nunca ha sonado _así_ antes. Ni siquiera cuando está rodeado de elfos gritándole por no visitarlos cerca de tres semanas.

Derek se congela, aun intentando imaginar que Stiles pueda sonar como eso, a pesar de que su otra mitad piensa que puede ser otra persona, cuando-

— ¡Amigo! —definitivamente es Stiles— Amigo, creo que alguien viene.

— ¡Santa mierda! —la voz suena más bien vertiginosa que preocupada. Derek no la reconoce.

— ¡Escóndete! —murmura Stiles.

— ¿Dónde?

— ¡No lo sé! Uh-

Derek se asoma por la puerta entreabierta.

Encuentra a Stiles de pie frente a la mesa, claramente intentando esconder a un chico _detrás_ de la misma, pero el otro chico parece demasiado ocupado en reírse que en agacharse lo suficiente y-

— ¿Stiles? —Derek pregunta, con el ceño fruncido. No está… ¿qué está pasando?

Stiles agarra al chico de su túnica y lo coloca en pie.

— ¡Hey! —dice Stiles, sonriendo un poco demasiado amplio. Luego— ¡Derek!

Suena maravillado. Maravillado y tal vez un poco aliviado. El chico junto a él le golpea un costado con el codo.

—Derek —dice Stiles, alejándose del codo y tomando un momento para mirar a su amigo— Ya conoces a… Stanley, ¿verdad? ¿De Hufflepuff?

El chico junto a Stiles en efecto lleva una corbata amarilla y negra, y asiente con la cabeza, sonriendo, y Derek está seguro de que jamás lo ha visto en su vida.

—Uh —dice él.

—Espera —dice el chico y, solo por eso, la sonrisa se amplía contagiando a Derek también— Espera. ¿Este es _Derek_?

Su acento es americano. Él es americano. Él es…

— ¿ _Scott_? —Derek jadea. Stiles gime.

— ¡Amigo! —dice Stiles, y empuja a Scott mientras estalla en risas. Es esa risa especial de nuevo. Del tipo que Derek moriría feliz escuchando— Se supone que practicarías tu acento británico.

— ¡Oh! —Dice Scott— ¡Lo olvidé!

Se disuelven en una disputa que tiene demasiadas risas y golpes amistosos resultado de la emoción y Derek siente que su cerebro se está derritiendo.

No puede ser posible el que Scott esté aquí. Es 100% imposible y, aun así, aquí está. De pie en el salón de clases de McGonagall. Usando la túnica y corbata de Hufflepuff. Un muggle. En Hogwarts. En un sábado cualquiera de Abril.

—Stiles —comienza cuando los dos chicos dejan de sonreírse el uno al otro— ¿Stiles, qué hiciste?

—Oh —dice Stiles, encogiéndose de hombros— Encontré una manera de traer a Scott aquí.

Lo que resulta ser la mayor subestimación de la historia.

Porque, en primer lugar, “traer a Scott aquí” significa aprender a aparecerse. Ilegalmente. Sobre las fronteras internacionales. Y luego aprender a hacerlo con una persona, lo que la mayoría de la gente no intentó hasta tener, por lo menos, veinte. Y eso lo lleva a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo Stiles cuando salió lastimado. No resultó lastimado, fue particularmente _parte del plan._

— _Y vomité como dos días después de eso_ — _admite Stiles encogiéndose de hombros_ _—_ _Fue malditamente asqueroso, amigo._

 _—_ _Bro_ _—_ _dice Scott, con el ceño fruncido. Stiles rueda los ojos y convoca agua de alguna parte para derramar sobre la cabeza de Scott. La historia se queda allí un momento mientras ellos tienen una pelea improvisada_.

Y eso fue la punta del iceberg. Porque Stiles frunce el ceño y explica que ni siquiera podía encontrar una manera de atravesar el Muro de Seguridad Anti-Apariciones de Hogwarts, así que fue obligado a buscar pasadizos secretos fuera de la escuela. La mayoría habían sido cerrados después de la guerra, pero Stiles rueda los ojos cuando Derek menciona eso e insiste en que esa era la única manera.

Scott llama la atención de Derek y se encoge de hombros, disculpándose.

Pero, entonces, el mayor logro de Stiles (y al que le resta más importancia) es engañar a todos en Hogwarts haciéndolos creer que Scott era un mago. Porque se supone que Hogwarts es _invisible_ para los muggles (o al menos, la mayoría de ellos) y, por lo tanto, Scott no debería ser capaz de ver nada. Debió resistir el impulso de estar con su familia o revisar su medidor de gas o hacer cuentas de su chequera, al momento en que estuvo tan cerca.

— _Ah, eso fue un poco complicado_ — _admite Stiles_ — _. Fue un poco de negociación y esencia de camuflaje y, en realidad, el encantamiento Patronus fue muy útil cuando me estaba pellizcando._

— _¿Fue esa cosa del perro que hiciste?_ — _Pregunta Scott_ — _Me gustó el perro._

— _Por supuesto que te gustó el perro_ — _dice Stiles_ — _. ¡Fue, literalmente, tu aura cobrando forma!_

— _Mi aura es muy linda._

La conversación se pierde desde allí y Stiles luce completamente desinteresado en explicar cómo pasó el _antiguo_ sistema de seguridad de Hogwarts. Parece menos interesado en oír las afirmaciones de Derek de que la magia que ha inventado es _increíble._

Stiles parece estar solo preocupado en qué tan fácil será mezclar a Scott con todos en el partido de Quiddich y contarle sobre todas las cosas locas que suceden allí mientras le da un tour por Hogwarts. En cambio, Scott le cuenta a Stiles todo sobre Bacon Hills, sobre una chica llamada Allison, y sobre el papá de Stiles y su mamá y-

— _Amigo, vas a verlo cuando vayas a casa para el verano, pero creo… creo que ellos están… juntos._

— _¿Mi papá? ¿Tu mamá?_ — _Stiles suena a una mezcla entre horrorizado y emocionado_ — _Eso es… ¡no hay forma!_

— _Solo digo_ — _responde Scott_ — _, ellos se sientan y hablan por un largo tiempo hasta que terminan de cenar. Como… tengo que ir a la cama y ellos continúan hablando._

Hay un par de veces donde Derek dice que puede irse pero ambos chicos lo miran y luego Scott se concentra y le hace un millón de preguntas, y hay algunas en las que Derek duda, pero Stiles, de alguna manera, sabe la respuesta. Scott escucha todo sobre sus hermanas y de navidad y su posición de Guardián en Quiddich y-

— ¡Volar debe ser genial! —dice Scott cuando Derek le termina de explicar brevemente las reglas. Derek ha perdido el sentido de cuánto tiempo ha pasado. Todo lo que sabe es que está oscuro fuera. Están en su lugar de estudio usual porque saben que nadie irá a la biblioteca después de un juego de Quiddich.

—Bueno, puedes intentarlo, si quieres —dice Derek—. Está lo suficientemente oscuro para que nadie te vea. E incluso si lo hacen, el campo está demasiado lejos del castillo.

—Amigo —dice Scott—, ¿en serio?

Suena sorprendido. Stiles luce como si le hubiera regalado otro halcón.

Derek se sonroja, pero está sonriendo.

 

* * *

 

A diferencia de Stiles, Scott no siente miedo de volar por sí mismo. Prácticamente estalló en emoción cuando Stiles le dijo que el hechizo que creó para hacerlo parecer una persona con magia debería funcionar con la escoba muy bien. y al siguiente momento está a horcajadas de la escoba de Derek y comenzando a volar y-

Stiles y Derek se quedan en las gradas para observar. Derek está mitad preocupado de que Scott vaya a matarse pero Stiles parece muy feliz colocándole toda clase de desafíos ridículos y Scott se esfuerza por completarlos. Él está feliz de sentarse y deslizar la mirada del uno al otro. Porque quiere estar preparado por si Scott cae, pero también quiere capturar todos los momentos de satisfacción de Stiles.

—Gracias —dice Stiles de pronto cuando ven a Scott ir levemente cada vez más y más alto en el aire—. Por esto. Es probablemente el único deporte en el mundo que puedes hacer incluso con asma.

—Seguro —dice Derek. No es problema. Solo no puede creer cómo fue que Stiles hizo todo esto.

—Y —Stiles vacila, retorciéndose un poco en el asiento— Y por todo, en serio. Solo… gracias.

Derek jamás había escuchado a Stiles tan sincero, y luego su rostro se concentra en mirar arriba hacia Scott, pero luego su mano esta _sobre_ la de Derek y es muy, muy cálida a pesar de que no estén-

—No hay problema —se las arregla para decir.

La mano de Stiles no se mueve hasta que Scott baja al campo.

Y Derek le da un pequeño apretón antes de que se mueva.

 

* * *

 

Derek está bastante seguro de que lo colocaron en la Casa equivocada.

Porque después de tomarse las manos y sonreírse, y Scott envolviéndolo en un abrazo antes de irse y diciéndole “Ve por él, amigo”, una persona valiente haría un movimiento.

Una persona valiente le pediría salir apropiadamente a Hogsmeade o podría tomarle de la mano de nuevo mientras caminan por los corredores o intentaría simplemente tomar de los hombros a Stiles y besarlo y ver qué pasa a partir de ahí.

Una persona valiente al menos dejaría de sonrojarse cada vez que hacen contacto visual por demasiado tiempo.

Pero Derek no hace ninguna de esas cosas. No, en cambio, le sigue robando miradas a Stiles y saltando cada vez que rozan sus piernas debajo de la mesa cuando están estudiando, y tartamudeando cuando Laura y Cora le preguntan _cómo van yendo las cosas con Stiles_.

Él no es una persona valiente. Está en la Casa equivocada.

Tal vez hay una quinta Casa secreta, cuyas características sean nerviosismo, lentos para adivinar las cosas y maldecirse a sí mismos en sus cabezas. Tal vez esa sea la casa a donde pertenece.

Y, sinceramente, esto no _debería_ ser tan difícil. Está… un 95% seguro de que Stiles quiere que lo bese. Las miradas se están volviendo más largas y la boca de Stiles se transforma en esa pequeña sonrisa que Derek no le ha visto darle a nadie más, ni siquiera a Scott, y, de vez en cuando, sus ojos bajan hacia la boca de Derek. Solo por un momento.

A menos que todo esté en su cabeza y Derek se lo esté imaginando todo y tal vez los amigos se aprieten las manos todo el tiempo y-

Le toma dos semanas antes de que pueda soportarlo más.

No puede. Va a volverse loco. Se pierde toda una clase entera de Encantamientos por estar soñando despierto con las clavículas de Stiles y su-

Sale de Historia de la Magia temprano. No le importa si el profesor Binns se da cuenta. Sospecha que no lo hace. Sale de allí y se auto convence, así que termina fuera de la clase de Herbología de Stiles. Es un Gryffindor. Puede hacer esto.

Los Ravenclaws y los Slytherin le dan miradas, pero su cara debe tener un grado de determinación en su expresión porque, a parte de algunas cejas levantadas y unas cuantas risas, nadie se atreve a saludarlo cuando abandonan la clase.

Stiles sale cuando casi no hay nadie.

—Necesito hablar contigo —dice Derek firmemente—. Ahora.

— ¿Qué- por qué? —Dice Stiles, pero no protesta cuando Derek envuelve una mano en su brazo y lo arrastra en la búsqueda de la habitación vacía más cercana— ¿Qué pasa?

Derek no se molesta en responder. Abre una puerta para encontrar que estaba llena de estudiantes de primer año. Piensa que Cora jadea su nombre, pero no se da la vuelta para saludar.

—En serio, amigo —dice Stiles y suena preocupado—. ¿Pasa algo con tus hermanas? ¿O es el chico Collins de nuevo? Porque, lo juro, esta vez-

Derek mueve la cabeza e intenta con otra puerta y-

Bien, resulta que la habitación más cercana es el cuarto de mantenimiento. Está bien. Adentra a Stiles de un tirón y cierra la puerta. Por suerte, una antorcha se enciende automáticamente. Stiles todavía lo está mirando. Entonces mira alrededor, entrecerrando los ojos en confusión.

—Soy un _Gryffindor_ —le dice Derek. O se lo dice a sí mismo. Stiles asiente. Despacio.

— ¿Estás bien…? —Stiles lo dice como si fuera una pregunta. Al igual que no sabe lo que está ocurriendo.

Tiene sentido. El cerebro de Stiles siempre hace análisis con los desastres. Debe estar convencido de que Derek está en alguna especie de problema.

—Eso significa que soy valiente —dice Derek, y su voz suena más baja de lo habitual por alguna razón—. Soy valiente y puedo hacer cosas valientes.

Derek observa como Stiles comienza a entenderlo. Parpadea una vez y luego una pequeña sonrisa comienza a deslizarse en su rostro y-

Derek no puede esperar más.

Toma a Stiles de la ropa y lo acerca hasta que choca sus labios contra los de él.

No es exactamente coordinado y Derek piensa que, tal vez, debería calmarse y hacerlo más lento porque luce como si estuviera forzándolo, pero no puede separarse porque _los labios de Stiles están sobre los suyos y esto está ocurriendo y santa mierda, santa mierda._

Piensa que Stiles lo está besando de vuelta, pero no puede decirlo porque su agarre en la túnica de Stiles es demasiado fuerte y está sosteniendo la respiración y –mierda, Stiles lo está alejando-.

—Lo siento —dice Derek inmediatamente. Eso fue muy rudo. Muy forzado. Mierda, hizo todo mal y, ahora, esperen, ¿están en un _cuarto de escobas_? — Lo siento. Yo, uh…

Stiles le está _sonriendo._

—Debes ser valiente —le dice, y Derek está teniendo problemas para concentrarse porque los labios de Stiles se ven un poco hinchados—. Pero yo soy un Slytherin. Eso significa que soy listo.

Y luego Stiles está tirando más cerca de nuevo a Derek, pero esta vez sus manos se introducen _debajo_ de la túnica para deslizarse hacia arriba, contra su cuello, y sus labios están capturando los de Derek antes de que pueda abrirlos y luego su lengua está deslizándose contra la suya y sus dedos se enredan en el cabello de Derek y-

_Oh, está bien._

Estaba equivocado en todo.

El ingenio, sin duda, supera la valentía.

 

* * *

 

Derek consigue, de alguna manera, más detenciones después de eso.

Consiguen detención por besuquearse en varias aulas vacías (algunas de ellas puede que no estén tan vacías), y consiguen detenciones por saltarse el toque de queda, y Derek consigue detención por golpear a Collins _de_ _nuevo_ y-

Bueno, Laura se mantiene intentando darle un discurso sobre el _decoro y la decencia básica,_ e incluso Cora expresa su horror, y descubren que su hermano se encontró prácticamente desnudo en la torre de Astronomía a la mitad del día. (Para que quede claro, ellos no estaban “prácticamente desnudos”, solo no tenían camisas. Totalmente diferente).

Stiles hace honor a todos sus rasgos de Slytherin. Les miente a sus profesores constantemente para sacar a Derek fuera de clases y encontrarse en las esquinas sombrías. Es ambicioso con respecto a la cantidad de besos que pueden tener en un día y lo fuerte que puede hacer gemir a Derek antes de que alguien se dé cuenta. Y el ingenio… es francamente un poco alarmante el cómo Stiles se las arregla para sacar lo mejor de cada situación.

Y, para que conste, es injusta la habilidad de Stiles de poder hacer magia sin varita. Derek se considera valiente por solo soportarlo.

También descubren que el control de Stiles… _desaparece_ cuando esta excitado. La primera vez que ocurre, Derek piensa que los libros solo se deslizaron fuera de los estantes de la librería y solo le toma un momento para que Stiles frunza el ceño y los arroje de vuelta, pero entonces un taburete en la clase de Flitwick _explota_ y-

Bueno, ambos terminan en la enfermería de Madame Pumfrey con inexplicables quemaduras de segundo grado, la primera vez que Derek intenta hacerle algo a Stiles bajo la mesa.

Es alarmante lo poco que eso les impide intentar cosas. Stiles afirma que, eventualmente, tendrá que aprender a controlarse con el tiempo y Derek señala que no hay medicina mágica si no la usas y-

Tienen una conversación muy larga e incómoda con McGonagall la siguiente vez que ocurre.

Al final, el último mes y medio de escuela pasan demasiado rápido. Es más, incluso antes de que pueda preocuparse por que en realidad _se está acabando._

Si la escuela se termina, eso significa que Stiles volará a casa para el verano y son casi _tres meses_ antes de que puedan verse de nuevo.

—Puedo venir y visitarte —dice Stiles por milésima vez cuando están frente a la estación del tren. Stiles se dirige hacia la estación de King’s Cross, antes de tomar el metro hacia Heathrow y luego a casa. Derek sólo usará la transportación mágica—. Solo envíame un mapa de donde está ubicada tu casa y entonces puedo _aparecer_ y-

—No —se queja Derek, también por milésima vez—. Es muy arriesgado. En verdad _no sabes_ donde está ubicada mi casa y puedes terminar herido de nuevo.

—Sólo pasó eso _una vez_ —murmura Stiles— ¡Y no fue tan grave!

—Y —continúa Derek cuando Stiles no piensa detenerse— Y tienes que guardar tus _Apariciones Ilegales_ para cuando lleves a Scott a Hogwarts.

—Te lo dije —replica Stiles— Estaré trabajando en un traslador el próximo año. ¡Ya empecé a hacer la investigación!

Derek rueda los ojos. Stiles podría haber logrado pasar más allá de las fronteras internacionales en cuanto a apariciones, pero la seguridad de los Trasladores era ridículamente enorme desde la guerra. No había ninguna manera-   

—Stiles, son tres meses —dice Derek—. No es nada.

—Eres lo peor —suspira Stiles—. Es como si me odiaras —Derek se ríe, porque ambos saben que eso no es cierto. Aún no han dicho la palabra con “A” porque apenas tienen quince años y les había parecido muy pronto, pero Derek es feliz con lo que siente. Tal vez se las arreglará de hacer ese momento un poco más romántico que agarrar a Stiles y lanzarlo a un cuarto de escobas.

Así que Derek se conforma con besarlo. Ha estado mejorando desde el primer beso. Stiles prácticamente se deshace a su lado. O tal vez él se deshace al lado de Stiles. No puede decir más.

—Muy bien. Tren —dice, alejándose y lamentándolo ya. El conductor llamó a los estudiantes a abordar hace más de 10 minutos—. Ve.

—Exigente —murmura Stiles, pero recoge su maleta (siendo solo una lona que tiene su registro a un lado) y la jaula de Appa.

— ¿Vas a correr detrás del tren? —pregunta Stiles, con un pie en la escalerilla.

—No —dice Derek— No seas ridículo.

—Si quisieras ser muy romántico, correrías detrás del tren —Stiles le dice. Derek lo empuja dentro.

Él no corre detrás del tren. Sólo que se queda de pie allí, observándolo irse, antes de perderlo de vista y marcharse.

Se queda mirándolo demasiado tiempo. Es vergonzoso.

Pero, eventualmente, vuelve al Gran Comedor y toma la chimenea de transportación mágica a casa, y cuando está allí, encuentra a Appa esperándolo.

“NO PUEDO CREER QUE NO HAYAS CORRIDO DETRÁS DEL TREN” dice la carta “NUNCA TE PERDONARÉ POR ESTO. TE ODIO.

PERO, TE EXTRAÑO.

POR CIERTO, ¿PODRÍAS MANDARME MI VARITA CON LA RESPUESTA? CREO QUE LA APARECÍ EN TU MALETA Y NO EN LA MÍA.”

 

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y, ¿les gustó? ¡Es precioso! Un poco largo, pero muy lindo de traducir. Debo admitir que morí completamente cuando se tomaron las manos por primera vez, fue perfecto.  
> Gracias por leer y por sus kudos y comentarios, me emociona mucho leerlos y ver que les gusta.  
> ¡Y muchas gracias a la autora, también, por crear algo tan perfecto!  
> Nos vemos luego. Adiós.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les guste mucho y le comenten a la autora si les encanta.  
> 


End file.
